Resiliente (Sherlock Holmes)
by NunFrotaku
Summary: Perseguida por un criminal del cual desconoce su nombre y rostro, Erin O'Dwyer debe empezar de cero su vida por tercera vez, esta vez en Londres, en la misma boca del lobo. Dicen que cuanto más cerca estés de tu enemigo, más difícil le será encontrarte. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a Sherlock Holmes? ¿Podrá seguir viviendo en las sombras, donde se esconde desde niña? SherloxOC
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas con elegancia. Una melodía triste envolvía la sala. Era una composición sin saltos ni notas arrítmicas. Una mano hablaba –la melodía– y su compañera le respondía –la armonía–, pero nunca llegaban a alcanzarse la una a la otra. La muchacha que estaba sentada en el taburete del piano paseaba la mirada por las teclas blancas y negras. No requería partitura, aquella melodía era una obra suya. Debía escribirla antes de que se le olvidara.

Los recuerdos la envolvían. Al principio como un suave abrazo, pero después intentaban ahogarla. Aún así, seguía recordando. Dejaba a su mente vagar por el pasado mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el teclado del enorme piano de cola, el único mueble en toda la sala. Recordó a su madre sentada junto a ella en aquel mismo taburete, enseñándole como colocar las manos para alcanzar todas las teclas con elegancia y eficacia. Recordaba las melodías dulces y cálidas que ella le enseñaba. Algunas eran originales, otras eran clásicos que sencillamente le encantaban. Atesoraba esos recuerdos. Pero después de aquel soplo de calidez, venía un vendaval helado que quería derrumbarla. Se veía a si misma sosteniendo su pequeño violín y rasgando las cuerdas con el arco, lentamente, al ritmo pausado que marcaba su madre al piano justo a su lado. Veía como su madre tosía y las teclas blancas se tornaban rojas. Veía cómo se desplomaba en el suelo y no se movía, no abría los ojos, no la miraba. Su mente le suplicaba que dejase ir el pasado y disfrutara del presente, que alcanzara un futuro. Pero algo en ella no se lo permitía. No quería olvidar, por mucho dolor que aquello le ocasionase. No quería perder aquellos recuerdos agridulces de una infancia que distaba mucho de ser perfecta. No quería olvidar, pasara lo que pasara.

Así como empezó, la melodía fue apagándose a medida que se acercaba a su final. Suspiró y levantó las manos despacio. Aquella sería la última vez que tocaría aquel gigantesco y bellísimo piano de cola, el foco de todos y cada uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que compartía con su madre, al menos durante mucho tiempo. Allí aprendió a tocar, a soñar, a componer. Y allí todo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes y un fuerte soplo de viento.

–Señorita O'Dwyer, el coche la está esperando fuera. Su equipaje ya está en el maletero.

–Gracias, Sr. Kane. Ahora mismo voy. Sólo… déjeme despedirme correctamente.

El mayordomo retrocedió un par de pasos, hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala dejando a la muchacha acariciando las teclas sin pulsarlas. Colocó un protector sobre ellas, un trapo que su madre bordó personalmente. Bajó la tapa del color del ébano y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya le estaban empapando las mejillas.

Su vida nunca había sido fácil. Feliz, tal vez, pero nunca fácil. A partir de aquel día debía ocultarse. Perdería su nombre, su apellido, su casa y a su propio padre. El coche que la esperaba fuera la llevaría al aeropuerto, donde cogería un avión que la llevaría lejos. Una vida de fugitiva. Una vida de cobarde.

Su padre se quedaría allí e intentaría arreglar aquel desastre, aquel tremendo lío que la obligaba a dejarlo todo atrás. Al principio lloró. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Después se dio cuenta de que no podía evitarse, de que era demasiado tarde. Habían tomado las decisiones equivocadas, había tardado demasiado en madurar.

Acarició la superficie del piano con una mano, dejando las lágrimas salir y empaparla por dentro y por fuera. Así, se lavó todas las penas y arrepentimientos que guardaba dentro. Empezaría de cero, tenía otra oportunidad. No todos podían decir eso, en realidad.

Se secó las lágrimas y se prometió no volver a llorar por aquello. Con lágrimas saladas no podría cambiar el futuro, así que buscaría la manera de ser capaz de sonreírle al futuro, de buscar siempre la felicidad, de cumplir sus metas y vivir una vida alegre y feliz. No olvidaría, pero tampoco se arrepentiría de decidir seguir viviendo siendo otra persona. Porque, aunque se cambiase el nombre, ella siempre seguiría siendo ella, aunque no le gustase.

Sin darle la espalda al gran piano retrocedió hasta la puerta, que chirrió al abrirse, y salió al pasillo. Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el recibidor. La casa no era de gran tamaño, pero era su casa. _Era_.

Su padre la estaba esperando fuera, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón hecho pedazos. Él se echaba la culpa de todo aquello, y es que se le había ido de las manos una pequeña fantasía que acabó por convertirse en una horrible pesadilla.

–Erin, cariño –dijo con voz temblorosa.

–Hola, papá.

Su padre intentó sonreír, pero lo único que logró fue hacer una extraña mueca. Tenía cara enrojecida y los ojos hinchados. Estaba hecho pedazos tanto por fuera como por dentro.

–Lo siento, cielo. Siento todo esto, yo…

–No es culpa tuya. No quiero que te culpes nun…–pero no pudo terminar la frase porque su padre se había abalanzado sobre ella en un fuerte y apretado abrazo paternal. Él estaba llorando, y era la primera vez que Erin le veía llorar después de la muerte de su madre.

–Sí lo es, ¡dios santo, si tan sólo pudiera volver hacia atrás en el tiempo!

–No puedes, papá.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Erin sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver a su padre así de destrozado. Quería volver a abrazarle y no soltarle nunca, pero sabía que no podía. Cuando más alargase aquella despedida, peor se sentiría después.

–Papá… tengo que irme.

–Lo sé. Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho. Eres muy madura para tu edad, pero también estarás tan sola…

–Prométeme que volveremos a vernos. –dijo ella, ignorando el doloroso comentario de su padre.

–Claro que sí, mi pequeño petirrojo. Cuando todo esté más calmado, cuando le hayamos despistado. Se olvidará de todo. Se olvidará de todo, mi dalila. Y en ese momento iré a buscarte yo mismo para traerte de nuevo a casa.

Erin sabía que no era cierto. Ni se olvidaría, ni podría volver. Pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Se lo guardó para siempre, para ella misma, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

Miró a su padre a los ojos una última vez antes de abrir la puerta del coche de cristales tintados y sentarse dentro. Se tragó las lágrimas que prometió no derramar y las cuales luchaban por salir cuando vio a su padre llorar en silencio junto a la puerta de aquella vieja casa. Quería quedarse con un buen recuerdo de su antigua vida, de todo lo que tuvo hasta aquel día.

El Sr. Kane la observaba por el retrovisor sin decir nada. Él también la echaría de menos. Oh, vaya, todos lo harían. Ella continuó mirando por la ventana todo el trayecto que separaba la casita de campo del aeropuerto.

–Tiene que tener cuidado, Srta. O'Dwyer. La persona que la busca es peligrosa. Quizás no sepa ni su cara ni su nombre, pero no debe llamar la atención bajo ningún concepto. Escóndase, tenga cuidado y vigile sus espaldas.

Erin le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Aquel hombre había estado con ella gran parte de su vida. Cuando su madre falleció y su padre comenzó a vender obras con su ayuda pudieron permitirse contratar a alguien que ayudase en casa y cuidase de la pequeña niña cuando su padre estaba de viaje, negociando. Había sido su mejor amigo durante toda su infancia.

–Cuídate mucho, Thomas– dijo abrazándolo fuerte junto a la entrada del imponente aeropuerto. Hacía mucho que no le tuteaba, a su padre no le gustaba que lo hiciese. –yo también me cuidaré.

–Oh, pequeña Erin. La niña dalia ha florecido demasiado pronto… Estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos, señorita. No contactes con nosotros hasta que nosotros no vayamos a por ti. Te encontraremos, pero no dejes que él lo haga.

A Erin cada vez le costaba más no incumplir su promesa. Las lágrimas le escocían en la retina con cada palabra que Thomas Kane le dedicaba, tuteándola por última vez. Quizás, para siempre.

-Sé feliz, Erin O'Dwyer. Ten la vida que siempre mereciste, la que siempre soñaste tener. Y… por favor, nunca nos olvides.

–No lo haré –contestó ella con voz temblorosa –ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a ti, Thomas. Nunca jamás.

Thomas le sonrió con tristeza y le revolvió un poco el cabello. Erin se fijó en las finas canas que adornaban su cabellera pelirroja, en la mirada melancólica en cansada, en las arrugas junto a los ojos y en sus pequeños dientes blancos.

–Hasta pronto, pequeña dalia. Florece sana, fuerte y feliz.

Erin sonrió con tristeza, le dio un corto abrazo y entró en el aeropuerto sin mirar atrás. Siempre sería la pequeña dalia de aquella casucha de campo, la dalila, la soñadora e inquieta chiquilla que tuvo que dejar el hogar antes de tiempo porque su vida corría peligro. Porque alguien quería arrancar a aquella florecilla del pequeño parterre donde estaba creciendo.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

 **París / Londres.**

Los domingos por la mañana, Erin se levantaba temprano para ser capaz de ver amanecer por la ventana de su cuarto. Abría despacio las persianas de madera, que cada día hacían más ruido; observaba como el sol se deslizaba lentamente hacia lo alto y bañaba todo de luz, de colores pastel. Podía apreciar la Torre Eiffel allá a lo lejos, iluminada por la aurora. Había dibujado aquella escena tantas veces, de tantas formas diferentes, . . . Algunos clientes le habían preguntado alguna vez por qué dibujaba un monumento tan conocido como aquel, tan pequeño en aquellas ilustraciones, pero ella sencillamente se encogía de hombros. Nunca facilitaba su dirección, siempre daba distintos rodeos cuando regresaba a casa y desde que se había mudado a vivir a la capital francesa había dejado de utilizar su primer nombre. Hacía ya más de tres años que nadie se refería a ella como Erin O'Dwyer. Ahora era conocida como Maud Quinn, la muchacha aplicada y trabajadora que estudiaba criminología gracias a una fantástica beca que cubría casi todos sus gastos. Para todos era una persona misteriosa. Nadie sabía donde residía, nadie sabía nada de su familia. Lo único que cualquiera con un poco de ojo podría decir de ella era que vivía por y para el arte.

Realizaba varios trabajos distintos para poder ganarse el pan y pagar sus facturas. Su diminuto apartamento no era para nada caro –teniendo en cuenta que estaba lleno de humedades y desperfectos–, pero ella era feliz con lo poco que tenía. Era su nueva vida. Tocaba el piano algunas noches en un restaurante de lujo cerca del Sena. Allí le prestaban ropa adecuada, ya que ella no poseía nada más elegante que unos vaqueros andrajosos que le quedaban varias tallas grandes y una pequeña montaña de sudaderas de algodón holgadas. Por las tardes trabajaba en una cafetería que estaba a menos de cinco minutos de Notre Dame, donde se llevaba generosas propinas desde que los clientes empezaron a conocerla y darse cuenta que bajo su apariencia de persona frívola y dura, era muchacha encantadora. Los fines de semana venía pequeñas ilustraciones en Montmartre y en la orilla del Sena; eran pequeñas obras que realizaba en su tiempo libre durante la semana, hacía retratos y caricaturas y se sacaba un dinero extra si sonreía a los turistas que siempre quedaban anonadados con sus cualidades. A veces incluso tocaba el violín en el metro, donde conoció a varias pandillas de chanchulleros que, tras un par de desagradables encuentros la reconocieron como aliada y decidieron ayudarla en todo lo que podían.

Estudiaba artes por su cuenta, practicaba con el violín que el casero le regaló tras varios años y el piano en una pequeña cafetería donde a veces le ofrecían dinero por el ambiente tranquilo y relajado que se formaba cuando ella tocaba. Si miraba atrás en el tiempo, cuando aún vivía con su padre y Thomas en Irlanda, se entristecía un poco. Añoraba su casa, a su familia, y el magnífico piano de cola que su madre le había dejado. A pesar de todo, podía decir con total sinceridad que era feliz. Estaba estudiando en la universidad y, aunque tuviera que trabajar mucho día a día, se acostaba con la conciencia tranquila y con el alma en paz. Soñaba que regresaba a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, soñaba que su padre volvía a por ella y le prometía que todo estaría bien, podía al fin volver a su verdadero hogar. Lo que más la enorgullecía era que había cumplido su palabra: no había vuelto a derramar una sola lágrima por su pasado.

John Watson regresó de la guerra herido y con las emociones a flor de piel. Londres no había cambiado mucho desde que se había ido a cumplir con su deber al frente. Fue un magnífico doctor, hasta que una bala le dio de lleno y le obligó a regresar a Inglaterra. Allí se encontró solo, sin pertenecer a ningún lugar, con un terrible vacío en el corazón y un incómodo dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Iba a todas partes con su bastón, su único apoyo en aquel momento. Acudía a terapia varios días a la semana y su mayor problema por aquel entonces era encontrar un sitio en el que vivir y que su pobre cartera pudiera pagar.

La psicóloga le recomendaba siempre que para dejar atrás los demonios de la guerra y comenzar una tranquila vida como civil debería escribir un blog. Allí podría hablar de lo que hacía cada día, de sus costumbres, de sus pensamientos, de lo que más le gustaba y de lo que no. . . Pero él tenía siempre la sensación de que realmente no estaba haciendo nada. No tenía nada interesante que contar, nada que decir, nada para escribir. Además, dudaba que nadie fuese a leerle nunca.

Aquella mañana paseaba por el parque tranquilamente. Tal vez pudiera escribir eso en el blog. . . si no fuese lo único que podría contar de aquel triste día. Caminaba lentamente ayudándose de su bastón hasta que alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Watson! ¡John Watson!

John no daba crédito. Hacía mucho que no estaba en Londres, y no sabía de nadie que pudiera echarle de menos mientras estaba en el frente. No recordaba haber dejado atrás ningún buen amigo. Se giró hacia la voz, procedente de un hombre regordete de expresión tranquila que le sonreía con sinceridad.

–¡Soy Mike! Mike Stamford. Estudiamos juntos en el Bart's. . . –John entrecerró los ojos, recordando sus años como estudiante gamberro. – Pensé que estabas en el frente, ¿qué tal te fue esquivando balas?

–Me dieron –contestó él con una media sonrisa sarcástica, mostrándole el bastón. –¿Y tú? ¿Qué es de ti ahora?

–De hecho, soy profesor. En el Bart's. ¡Es increíble! Ahora soy yo quien imparte clase a esos gamberros… –rió –Y dime, ¿Te quedarás aquí en Londres? No parece que vayas a soportar estar en otro lugar.

–La pensión no es suficiente. Supongo que aunque no quiera, tendré que irme.

–¿Y si compartes piso?

–¿Yo? Vamos, Mike, ¿quién querría compartir piso conmigo?

–¿Sabes? Eres ya la segunda persona que me ha dicho eso hoy.

–¿Y quién es la otra? –preguntó John con cierta curiosidad

Y, sin quererlo ni saberlo, a partir de aquel día su vida dio un giro drástico que la pondría patas arriba.

Aquel domingo Montmartre estaba especialmente bullicioso. Las cafeterías llenas, turistas por todas partes y su pequeño puestecito, que no era más que un mantel raído cubierto de sus humildes obras de arte, estaba rodeado de clientes ansiosos por llevarse una tarjeta o un cuadro pintado por aquella muchacha. El tiempo pasaba rápido y cuando quiso darse cuenta, era la hora de comer. Abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño sándwich que ella misma había preparado la noche anterior.

Cuando acabó de comer, recogió todo y partió a los jardines del Louvre, donde seguiría dibujando a gusto hasta que fuese su turno de tocar en el Jean's. Todo iba sobre ruedas; era un día rutinario pero agradable, humilde y tranquilo. Hasta que un taxi se saltó un semáforo y casi la atropella. Un hombre bajó del taxi con éste aún en marcha. Iba vestido de negro de arriba abajo y estaba armado. Se giró hacia ella y empezó a perseguirla. Erin, que no sabía bien que hacer, dejó caer sus bolsas y huyó en sentido contrario.

Corría como si aquel fuese el último día de su vida –y tal vez fuese así–. Pasó junto a varios callejones pero no conseguía despistar a aquel hombre. Entonces, junto a ella paró un coche y del lado del copiloto bajó un hombre de estatura media, piel pálida y ojos redondos que reconoció al instante.

Era su padre.

–¿Afganistán o Irak?

–¿Qué?

–A cuál fue, ¿Afganistán o Irak?

–Afganistán, pero… ¿Cómo…?

John Watson estaba en el Bart's con Mike y un hombre alto y delgado que había adivinado de la nada que acababa de regresar de la guerra. No comprendía cómo; era extraño. Tan sólo le había dejado el teléfono móvil, ni siquiera le había _tocado_ , o algo así.

Por la puerta entró una chica cabizbaja, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y expresión un poco triste. Se acercó al larguirucho y le dio una taza.

–¿Te has quitado el pintalabios? Ah, y gracias por el café, Molly.

–Sí, bueno. No… no me quedaba muy bien –contestó ella suspirando.

–Pues a mí me gustaba más antes. Así tienes una cara sosa.

–Vale… -dijo ella con un tono aún más decaído, saliendo de la sala.

John no entendía nada. Aquel hombre –que había sido descaradamente desagradable con la pobre chica– había adivinado que acababa de regresar de Afganistán como si nada. Tampoco comprendía cómo podía ser tan cruel con una chica como aquella, que incluso le había traído un café.

–¿Le disgusta el violín? –dijo entonces, llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Toco el violín mientras pienso, y a veces puedo estar varios días sin hablar. Quería decírselo por si vivimos juntos.

Algo se removió en el interior de John. ¿Violín? ¿Vivir juntos?

–¿Le has hablado de mí? –le susurró a Mike, que tan sólo negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

–Entonces, ¿quién ha dicho nada de…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el extraño hombre le interrumpió diciendo:

–Yo. Esta mañana le dije a Mike que buscaba un compañero de piso, y aparece después de almorzar con un viejo amigo que encima acaba de volver de Afganistán. Era fácil deducirlo, un juego de niños –se puso un abrigo largo, una especie de gabardina gruesa, se colocó bien el cuello y se acercó a la puerta –He encontrado un pisito en el centro de Londres. Entre los dos podríamos alquilarlo. Nos vemos allí a las 7 de la tarde. Con su permiso, debo irme. _Me he dejado la fusta en el depósito._

Antes que de saliera de la sala, las palabras de John le frenaron los pies y le hicieron girarse hacia él.

–¿Y ya está?

–¿Y ya está, qué?

–¿Acabamos de conocernos y compartiremos piso?

–¿Algún problema?

John no podía creerse lo absurda que estaba siendo aquella situación. ¿Se iría a vivir con un psicópata? Porque esa era la primera sensación que le daba aquel tipo que parecía saberlo absolutamente todo de todos y que, ¡diablos!, a saber que hacía con una fusta en la morgue de un hospital.

–No sé dónde está ese piso y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

El hombre bufó aburrido, algo entre un suspiro y un quejido. Parecía cansado de tanta cháchara, John veía en sus gestos sus ganas de acabar aquella conversación e irse. Pero las palabras que dijo a continuación le dejaron helado:

–Es médico militar del ejército y le han enviado a casa desde Afganistán por una herida –John se quedó petrificado ante aquellas palabras, todas y cada una de ellas acertadas –Tiene un hermano, pero no le pide ayuda porque lo odia. Quizás porque es alcohólico o porque abandonó a su mujer. Su psiquiatra cree que la causa de su cojera es psicosomática… y lleva razón, me temo. –no supo cuando lo hizo, pero John se encontró con la boca abierta y sudando frío frente a aquel extraño hombre al que aunque acabara de ver por primera vez, conocía su vida, incluso detalles que Mike desconocía. –Basta con esto, ¿No le parece?

John tragó saliva sin apartar la vista de aquel hombre que había resumido su situación sin saber qué hacer o decir. Se preguntaba una y otra vez quién era aquel hombre que Mike le había presentado, preocupado.

–Me llamo **Sherlock Holmes…** y la dirección es calle **Baker St.** , número **221B** , ¡buenas tardes!

–¿Papá?

Un disparo demasiado cerca de Erin la hizo saltar del susto.

–Ahora te explico. Rápido, sube al coche.

Tres años atrás quizás hubiera preguntado si habían venido a por ella para regresar a Irlanda, pero en aquel tiempo que había pasado viviendo sola en París había aprendido una cosa: nunca volvería a su hogar. Además, el hombre que les perseguía y disparaba era una gran razón para explicar el porqué no podría volver.

Una vez acomodados dentro, el conductor pisó el acelerador. Por un momento Erin pensó que aquel que conducía era Thomas, su antiguo mayordomo y fiel amigo, pero no lo era. Se trataba de un muchacho joven, de piel muy blanca y cabello muy rubio, poco mayor que ella.

–Te han encontrado, mi pequeña dalila. Te han encontrado y de nuevo es por mi culpa. –aquello desconcertó a Erin de sobremanera; ¿culpa suya? –Él. . . yo. . .

–No te preocupes, papá. Era cuestión de tiempo que nos encontrase.

Escuchar a su padre llamarla Erin había hecho que algo se moviese en su interior. Había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo Maud Quinn, la pintora callejera. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera dejar aquella vida atrás. Con todo, Erin tenía miedo. Había empezado a estudiar criminología por culpa de aquel miedo. Alguien la perseguía desde hacía ya seis años, alguien la había obligado a irse de casa huyendo para poder tener una vida. No sabía qué quería de ella, pero estaba segura de que no era nada bueno. Sentía miedo muchas veces, en el fondo de su corazón, aunque intentase cubrirlo con la paz y tranquilidad de su rutinaria y ocupada vida parisina. Su sueño era convertirse en una buena criminóloga, tal vez una detective, que ayudase a personas como ella. Personas perseguidas, cautivas y asustadas, para que no pasasen por todo aquello por lo que ella debía pasar.

–Al menos sigue sin saber quien soy, ¿verdad?

Su padre la miró con tristeza y algo en el interior de Erin hizo _click_. La había descubierto. La había descubierto de verdad.

–Erin. . .

–¿Volveremos a Dublín?

Su padre negó con la cabeza y Erin sintió como el pánico daba vueltas y giros en su interior.

–Ya no tenemos lugar en Dublín, cariño.

–¿Qué? –murmuró ella sin poder creerse todavía lo que significaba todo aquello.

–He perdido la casa, Erin. Lo siento tanto, yo. . . él. . .

La muchacha tragó saliva y a continuación un disparo destrozó la luna trasera el coche. Gritó. No tuvo fuerzas para girarse en busca de quien realizó el disparo, tan sólo se encogió en su asiento. No quería morir, no todavía.

Aún no había asimilado lo que su padre le estaba diciendo. ¿Perder la casa? ¿Y el piano? ¿Y los cuadros? ¿Y todos los recuerdos que habían quedado allí? El conductor dio un bandazo y el coche derrapó por el asfalto en un giro demasiado cerrado. Estaba intentando dejar atrás a los que les perseguían, fueran quienes fuesen.

–¿Y Thomas? –preguntó a su padre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

–Tuve que despedirle, hace ya bastante tiempo… Dalila, desde que te fuiste, todo es tan distinto, tan difícil… él nos ha hecho la vida imposible. Nos lo ha quitado todo. Ahora. . . estamos en bancarrota, Erin. Y te ha encontrado. Ha descubierto quien eres. Sabe que eres Delilah. Sabe que eras tú quien hacía aquellos cuadros.

Erin sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Demasiada información de golpe, demasiadas malas noticias.

–¿A dónde iré, papá? ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Su padre le acarició el rostro con la mano.

–Yo iré a Alemania. No te diré el lugar exacto porque yo también lo desconozco. Tú irás a Londres.

–¿Londres? ¿No es allí desde donde él mueve los hilos?

–Erin. . . él está aquí ahora, en Francia. Él desea encontrarte. Pero no vamos a permitirlo.

 _Claro que no_ , pensó Erin, _no llevo aquí media vida escondida para rendirme ahora_.

–Cuanto más cerca de tu enemigo estés, querida dalia, más difícil le será encontrarte. Conoce tu nombre, tu pseudónimo y tu rostro. Pero desconoce tus capacidades.

El coche frenó en seco. Estaban en el aeropuerto. Erin no se había dado cuenta cuando habían llegado, pero ya estaban allí.

–Ojalá tuviera más tiempo para estar contigo, mi dulce niña. Pero debes marcharte. Yo me esconderé en la ciudad hasta mañana. Le distraeré. Ojalá pudiera escuchar de ti lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, tan lejos de casa, tan sola…

La pequeña observó a su padre. Estaba extremadamente delgado y demacrado. Había perdido pelo y le habían salido demasiadas canas. Tenía los ojos hundidos y unas profundas ojeras los adornaban por abajo. No sabía desde cuando, pero su padre parecía más muerto que vivo.

–No te preocupes, papá…

–Erin, cariño. Ahora, todo será distinto. Tendrás que empezar de cero, pero espero que esta sea la última vez. Perdóname por haber perdido el piano de tu madre. Perdóname por haberte hecho perder toda tu vida. Dios, me siento tan culpable. . . –se pasó una mano por el escaso cabello que coronaba su cabeza. –Travis te acompañará –dijo señalando al muchacho que conducía el coche –Te llevará a tu vuelo. No tengo dinero para otro billete, no puedes perderlo. Tienes que esconderte. Si te encuentra ahora, habremos perdido, dalila. Te deseo. . . Te deseo suerte, y un buen viaje.

Esta vez ella no le pidió una promesa vacía de reencuentro, porque más que nunca sabía que aquello nunca más ocurriría. Todo por culpa de la ambición de un hombre y sus ganas de encontrarla, sólo dios sabe para qué.

Todo por culpa de Dandelion.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

 **Aventura en el supermercado.**

 _Tired [Allan Walker Guitar Tribute] [Fingerstyle] – Leon Alex_

–¿Erin O'Dwyer?

–La que viste y calza.

–Mañana harás el turno de tarde. En tu buzón tienes el horario correspondiente, pero te aviso con antelación de que serás la guía de un grupo de estudiantes de instituto. Céntrate en la zona de la Prehistoria. No me decepciones.

–Sí, señora.

En el mismo instante en el que su superior se fue y la dejó sola en la gran sala, Erin pudo respirar tranquila. Aún no se creía que la hubieran contratado como guía en el Museo Nacional de Antigüedades. Cuando la llamaron, hacía apenas tres días, para decirle que estaban convencidos de que sus amplios conocimientos sobre arte eran más que suficientes, casi se echa a llorar. El problema era que su jefa era muy exigente; no aceptaba un no por respuesta y cualquier error, por pequeño que fuese, podría significar su expulsión.

No llevaba ni dos semanas viviendo en Londres y ya tenía una vida más completa de la que llevaba en París. Para empezar, había recuperado su identidad. Era arriesgado, pero ya nada importaba. Vivía dentro de la boca del lobo, jugaba en las tinieblas. Parecía que había despistado a Dandelion. O, al menos, no le había atacado de momento.

Volvía a ser Erin, Erin Maud O'Dwyer. Trabajaba en el Museo Nacional de Antigüedades, tocaba el piano en un restaurante que muchos calificarían de pijo, hacía retratos y caricaturas en las calles más concurridas de la capital británica y pintaba paisajes y vistas para venderlas posteriormente en distintos lugares. Había conocido al dueño de una pequeña galería de arte que estaba convencido de que tenía futuro y el cual se ofreció a comprarle varias obras. Había empezado a firmar con el pseudónimo que utilizaba su padre para ocultarla cuando era pequeña. Quizás era demasiado arriesgado, ya que Dandelion, más que nadie en el mundo, conocía aquel nombre.

No sabía nada de su padre desde que le dejó atrás en las puertas del aeropuerto francés, y la última vez que vio a Travis fue cuando se despidió de él en el aeropuerto inglés. Con todo, sabía que este último rondaba cerca, más de lo que a ella le gustaría, vigilándola. De vez en cuando pensaba en Thomas Kane, en Dublín con su familia, muy lejos de ella. No sabía nada de él desde que se marchó de su país natal con apenas quince años. Cuando su vida cambió por completo.

En cuanto llegó, se puso manos a la obra. Con el poco dinero que llevaba encima y las contadas pertenencias que llevaba en la maleta, buscó un apartamento extremadamente ruinoso y barato. Sorprendentemente, encontró uno cerca del centro de la ciudad y se puso a dibujar. Tocaba el violín –que, afortunadamente, su padre le había llevado cuando la recogió en París– en el metro, donde ganaba más de lo que nunca imaginó (a pesar de no ser su fuerte), para poder pagar el alquiler. No le costó demasiado encontrar trabajo gracias a su corta edad y joven rostro. Tal vez no fuese la mujer más hermosa y despampanante, pero tampoco era fea. Estaba entre chica-del-montón-bueno y chica ligeramente bonita. O eso le gustaba pensar. Además, empezó a trabajar en una cafetería de mala muerte donde los clientes eran usualmente generosos con las propinas. Lo único que añoraba era la universidad. No había podido terminar su carrera, y eso la entristecía más de lo que quería admitir.

–Erin, ¿te vas ya a casa?

Erin se sobresaltó. Pensaba que estaba sola. Se giró y se encontró frente a Peter Walker, un chico algo mayor que ella que llevaba al menos dos años trabajando allí. Le parecía una persona agradable. No hablaban demasiado, Erin no quería tener lazos con nadie, su habitual forma de vida no se lo permitía; no tenía ni tiempo ni tenía ganas. Además, no podía permitirse llamar la atención, debía vivir _en las sombras_. Pero en el poco tiempo que había pasado con él, siempre se había mostrado amable con ella, y le había ofrecido su ayuda.

–Sí. Bueno, no, en realidad no.

Peter sonrió. Una gesto ladino, pícaro, como si fuese un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura. Erin se fijó en el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla derecha cuando sonreía así.

–¿Estás ocupada ahora? Es por si… te apetecía ir a tomar un café, o tal vez dar un paseo…

Erin le intentó devolver la sonrisa, pero hacía tanto que no lo hacía que le fue prácticamente imposible. Puso una cara rara.

–La verdad es que sí estoy ocupada ahora, Peter. –No añadió nada más. No le dijo en qué, ni por qué; no dio las gracias ni pidió perdón. No buscaba ser excesivamente amable, ni sociable, o nada por el estilo. En los últimos años había aprendido a vivir sola, y de momento, debía seguir siendo así.

–Ya… entiendo. –Peter parecía esperar a que Erin dijera algo más, pero ella no volvió a abrir la boca –que pases un buen día, O'Dwyer. Nos vemos mañana.

–Sí, hasta mañana Peter. Disfruta de tu café. –Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Miró el reloj. Se le había hecho tarde, y tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Debía ir al supermercado, a la tienda de bellas artes y al banco. Luego, a la galería de Dylan a hablar de algún que otro negocio. Para despejar la mente, había pensando en salir con su equipo de _graffiti_ a unas pistas de _skate_ que un chaval le había recomendado. Pero aquello era sólo si le sobraba algo de tiempo. Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que chocó con un chico que estaba quieto en medio del pasillo.

–¡Oh! –exclamó ella.

–¡Oh! –contestó él.

Era un muchacho que parecía tener la misma edad que Peter Walker, de cabello castaño ondulado y cara risueña. Su rostro le resultó conocido del primer día, en el que la jefa le presentó a sus compañeros de trabajo. Sólo recordaba –y porque había hablado con ellos más de una vez– a Peter y Soo Lin, una preciosa chica asiática que vivía por y para la restauración.

El muchacho le sonrió. Tenía el rostro alargado y la piel pálida. Erin no pudo evitar fijarse en lo grande que le quedaba el traje y en lo fea que era su corbata de rayas. Pero bueno, no era culpa de a aquel cuerpo escombro ser un hortera de cuidado. Se rió internamente de sus propios pensamientos como una idiota.

–¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te has perdido? –le preguntó él.

Erin se mordió el labio inferior, divertida. Así como ella no le había reconocido, él no la había reconocido a ella.

–Trabajo aquí, no te preocupes –contestó la muchacha intentando sonreir levemente. Desde que vivía en Londres sentía que podía volver a hacerlo. Sonreír. Aunque aún le costaba un poco todavia.

–¡Mierda! –blasfemó él –Eres la nueva, ¿verdad? Me sonaba tu cara, pero no sabía muy bien de qué… de verdad lo siento, ¿vale? Es que… estoy un poco distraído últimamente. ¡Ocupado! Quería decir ocupado –a medida que hablaba, la retaíla de palabras nerviosas tomaba velocidad y su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez más. A Erin le pareció adorable y muy divertido hablar con aquel chico.

–Soy Erin, encantada de conocerte.

–Andy… -dijo él ofreciéndole la mano, que ella estrechó con fuerza.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose en silencio, un poco incómodos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Entonces Erin recordó su ajetreado día y decidió retomar sus tareas.

–Bueno, yo… tengo que irme. Hasta otra.

A Andy no le dio tiempo a responder, pues Erin ya había retomado la marcha hacia la salida. Su primera parada, el supermercado.

* * *

La despensa, la nevera y todos y cada uno de los estantes de la cocina estaban prácticamente vacíos. John Watson sabía perfectamente que Sherlock no sería el que fuera a hacer la compra. Quizás era por la postura aletargada en la que se encontraba, tirado en el sofá como un saco de huesos, o porque sencillamente le parecía demasiado egocéntrico e imbécil para ir él mismo cuando podía mandar a otro en su lugar.

Bueno, pues John no tenía pensado morirse de hambre y hacer la compra era una excusa perfecta para salir y perder de vista un rato a aquel hombre que llevaba varias horas sin abrir la boca. Menudo compañero de piso había encontrado, la verdad. Suspiró mientras se ponía el abrigo.

–Sherlock, voy a hacer la compra, ¿quieres algo en particular?

John aún tuvo que esperar tres largos minutos a que su colega reaccionase. Giró el rostro hacia él y le contestó:

–Trae leche. Y galletitas de naranja, me encantan.

Watson puso los ojos en blanco. A veces dudaba de si aquella persona era un adulto o un niño encerrado en aquel cuerpo. Sobre todo en situaciones como aquellas.

Cogió su cartera y las llaves del piso y desapareció por la puerta. La Sra. Hudson debía de haber salido, porque ni siquiera se asomó cuando él abandonó el edificio hacia.

La lista de la compra era extensa y John se sentía especialmente cansado últimamente gracias a su compañero de piso. No le desagradaba del todo, pero le hacía perder los papeles más a menudo de lo que le gustaría admitir. Cuando llegó al supermercado no dudó un segundo en coger una cesta. Lo más probable es que la llenase.

Recorrió el lugar, pasillo por pasillo, al menos dos veces. Leche, cereales, galletas, fruta, productos de limpieza y de higiene, carne, congelados e incluso helado. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó a la caja registradora. Solía optar por las de autoservicio, aunque le ponía nervioso cuando había mucha gente esperando detrás de él. Le gustaba hacer las cosas con calma, sin llamar la atención; aquel día era todo lo contrario. Una cola tremenda se formaba lentamente detrás suya porque la caja parecía que le estaba tomando el pelo. No captaba ciertos productos, otros no pesaban lo que se suponía que debían pesar, . . . era toda una odisea. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la chica que iba justo después de él. Esperaba pacientemente, sin resoplar ni refunfuñar –cosa que le sorprendía bastante. Estaba tardando de sobremanera–, sin prisa. De vez en cuando miraba la pantalla de su móvil. John observó la cesta de la compra de la joven, casi vacía. Se sentía mal por hacerla esperar tanto tiempo. En una de sus miradas furtivas, la chica apartó la vista de la pantalla y le miró.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó.

–¿Eh?

–Que si necesitas ayuda. Veo que tienes ciertos… problemillas con la caja autoservicio.

–Bueno. . . eh. . . ya casi termino. –El Dr. Watson se sentía nervioso ante la curiosa mirada de aquella chiquilla, lo que le hizo sentirse varios años más joven. Parecía que aún no había ido a la guerra, que era un civil más.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en su móvil. John continuó pasando productos más o menos rápido, intentando no causar muchos problemas. El mayor problema lo tuvo al pagar. Pasó la tarjeta, tecleó el número secreto y se dispuso a retirar el ticket de la compra, cuando la máquina empezó a gritar que había un error. A pitar, a todo volumen, haciendo que medio supermercado se girase hacia él, un pobre desgraciado que no tenía ni para pagar la compra.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –repitió la chica.

John se sonrojó. Estaba nervioso y avergonzado, pero sobre todo furioso con aquel aparato que no había dejado de hacer ruidos sospechosos. Le dio una patada, blasfemó y recuperó su tarjeta.

–No se preocupe, señorita. Esta máquina del diablo habrá ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa muy leve, un poco torcida. John canceló su compra, apartó los productos y se dispuso a pasar las cuatro cosas que estaban en el fondo de la cesta. Miró a la chica una última vez antes de darse la vuelta enfurruñado y salir del supermercado con las manos vacías y el corazón encogido.

* * *

A Erin le había parecido curioso aquel hombre rubio que iba delante de ella en la cola del súper. Estaba teniendo muchos problemas para pasar su compra por la caja de autoservicio. Al principio le mosqueó, pero después le hizo gracia e incluso le pareció tierno, a su manera. No sabía su nombre, pero sí sabía que no tenía un duro. Tuvo que dejar toda la compra en su sitio para después irse con las manos vacías.

Si tuviera más dinero y medios, le hubiera pagado aunque fuese un par de cartones de leche. Incluso le habría acompañado un tramo de camino y le habría preguntado su nombre, sólo por curiosidad. Le pareció simpático, aunque demasiado serio.

No llevaba mucha compra, sólo un par de cosas necesarias para sobrevivir a aquel duro día. Algo para comer, una pieza de fruta para la tarde y papel de cocina para cuando saliese a dibujar.

Su siguiente tarea era ir al banco. Le habían mandando un mensaje aquella misma mañana, pues precisaba de sus servicios y capacidades como restauradora de arte –habilidad que desarrolló con el paso de los años y con ayuda de su padre– ya que al parecer un cuadro con cierta importancia moral del banco había sufrido algún tipo de desperfecto. En función de la magnitud del desperfecto le llevaría más o menos tiempo, pero le pagarían bien, fuera del tamaño que fuera. Cuando fuese a negociar con Dylan le daría las gracias por haberla recomendado.

El edificio era realmente impresionantemente alto. Estaba en una zona donde la gente la miraba mal por llevar la ropa demasiado grande, gastada y manchada de pintura. Odiaba la gente que la juzgaba por su forma de vestir, porque cuando se arreglaba para tocar en el restaurante todos la miraban de forma distinta. De todas formas, aquel día en particular no llevaba sus peores vestidos; tan sólo unos vaqueros gastados y un jersey de lana que le iba algo grande en las mangas. No se maquillaba, no se le daba bien arreglarse el cabello y no soportaba los tacones. Aquella forma de expresarse era parte de su firma.

Tomó aire y entró. Llevaba una tarjeta de contacto con el nombre y el número de teléfono de un tal Sebastian, que era quien la había contratado. Se acercó a la mesa de recepción muy segura de sí misma. Se repetía una y otra vez que aquello no era una trampa, que Sebastian no era Dandelion y que no estaba adentrándose aún más en las profundidades de un túnel, yendo hacia su perdición. No debía llamar la atención, tan sólo analizar la obra, arreglarla lo mejor y más rápido que pudiese, cobrar y marcharse. Como si no hubiese pasado nada. Sin dejar huellas, sin firmar de ninguna forma. No podía dejar pistas, absolutamente nada que le facilitase aún más las cosas al monstruo que la estaba buscando desesperadamente.

–Disculpe, vengo a ver a… Sebastian.

–¿Quién es usted? –le contestó la mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa tecleando a toda velocidad en su ordenador. No parecía especialmente agradable.

–O'Dwyer –contestó ella un poco dudosa. –Me ha llamado esta mañana para restaurar…

–Ah, usted es la restauradora. . . Suba por aquel ascensor a la quinta planta. Pregunte allí por él, su secretaria la guiará a su despacho. Tal vez tenga que esperar, ahora mismo tiene una visita.

* * *

–Hemos tenido una intrusión –indicó Sebastian –En la oficina de Sir William, el ex presidente del banco. Hemos mantenido la habitación tal y como la dejó como una especie de monumento. –continuó mientras guiaba a Watson y Holmes entre las mesas de los trabajadores de la planta. –Alguien se coló ayer por la noche.

–¿Qué robaron? –preguntó Sherlock. Watson se tragó todas sus dudas, se suponía que su colega sabía lo que hacía.

–Nada. –contestó Sebastian, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. –Tan sólo dejaron un pequeño mensaje. –acercó su tarjeta de identificación a un lector que abría la puerta de la amplia habitación. Debido a la seguridad de aquel lugar, no parecía nada fácil acceder.

Al entrar se encontraron una amplia habitación de paredes blancas con un enorme cuadro de un hombre regordete al fondo, con el rostro cruzado por una línea de pintura amarilla. Había otra justo al lado, en la pared, que representaba algún tipo de figura abstracta.

–Tenemos cámaras que sacan una fotografía del interior de la sala cada sesenta segundos. Es decir, el delincuente entró en mitad de la noche y en un minuto firmó y se largó sin dejar rastro. No aparece en ninguna imagen, por lo que suponemos que fue todo premeditado.

–¿Cómo se puede entrar? –preguntó entonces Sherlock.

–¡Ajá! ¡Esa es la parte interesante! –El hombre se frotó las manos con morbo –Cada puerta que se abre en este banco se controla desde aquí –dijo señalando la pantalla de un ordenador, en información. –Cada armario, cada cuarto de baño.

–¿Esta puerta no se abrió la pasada noche?

–Hay una brecha en nuestra seguridad. Encuéntrala… y te pagaremos. Cinco cifras –continuó con una mirada pícara. –Esto es un adelanto –dijo tendiéndole al detective consultor un cheque. –Dime cómo logró entrar y te daré otro más grande.

–No necesito tus incentivos, Sebastian. –contestó Sherlock, dejando a Watson perplejo e incluso un poco indignado.

–Mira, ¿sabes qué? –le dijo el doctor al banquero –Te. . . te está tomando el pelo, obviamente. Yo debería hacerme cargo de él –dijo acercando la mano al papel y atrapándolo entre los dedos. –Gracias.

Al fin, salió tras Sherlock, que se acercaba al cuadro con el teléfono móvil en la mano, preparado para investigar. Justo cuando le alcanzó, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron junto a él, dejando salir a una muchacha menuda y algo desaliñada que reconoció al instante.

–Es ella, Sherlock. La chica del supermercado que te dije hace un rato.

Sherlock la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. Ella dedicó a Watson algo que intentaba ser una sonrisa, inclinó la cabeza hacia él y se acercó a Sebastian. Éste último la miró de arriba abajo varias veces con mucho más descaro, estudiándola, analizándola, desvistiéndola con la mirada. Por la sonrisa que puso al final dio a entender que le gustaba lo que veía.

–¿Eres la restauradora que Dylan me recomendó?

–La misma. Erin O'Dwyer, un placer.

–El placer es mío –dijo él mordiéndose un labio. A Sherlock aquella chica no le parecía tan sorprendentemente guapa, ni atractiva ni cautivadora como para provocar aquella reacción; pero para gustos, colores. Justo después de decir aquello, Sebastian cerró la puerta tras de sí separando a los dos amigos de él y de su acompañante.

Se quedó unos minutos estático, mirando la puerta cerrada. Aquella chica había venido por el cuadro de la pintada. Lo había deducido antes de que Sebastian dijera nada por sus botas de trabajo y sus viejos pantalones manchados de pintura. Tenía las manos curtidas por el trabajo, las uñas cortas un poco descuidadas y también manchadas. Tocaba algún instrumento. Sus dedos eran largos, las palmas tenían ampollas. Trabajaba mucho, en varias cosas. Pero no fue capaz de leer nada más. No pudo deducir absolutamente nada más.

Le dio la espalda a Watson y se puso a investigar.

* * *

Erin no soportaba la forma babosa en la que aquel hombre la miraba. Le producía arcadas. Le tiró varias fichas, pero ella se hizo la loca y cambió de tema al trabajo. Tenía que arreglar el cuadro del antiguo director, que un vándalo había destrozado con spray la noche anterior. Tenían alguna foto del cuadro, lo que le facilitaría el trabajo. Además, era mucho más fácil limpiar una capa de pintura –mayormente spray- sobre otra que un corte limpio sobre el lienzo, por ejemplo.

–¿Después estás ocupada, Erin?

–Sí –contestó ella. Y no mentía, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y entre sus planes no se encontraba soportar a aquel mentecato que quería meterse en sus pantalones. –Lo siento, hoy estoy bastante liada. Tal vez otro día.

–Ya. . . –contestó él sin dejar de mirarla.

–Bueno, voy a. . . echar un vistazo.

Erin inclinó la cabeza y se levantó. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, mordiéndose la lengua y aguantando las arcadas que aquella persona le producía. Era su cliente, tenía que soportarlo.

Fuera, en la oficina, se encontró al hombre rubio del supermercado. Le había sorprendido verle cuando iba a entrar en la oficia del baboso e intentó sonreírle, pero no le salió muy bien. Debería de practicar aquello. Junto a él estaba un hombre muy alto, tal vez su novio. No le vio el rostro. Aquel extraño ahora estaba paseándose por la sala como si fuera su casa, agachándose y levantándose entre las mesas, andando y parando de golpe, mirando a todas partes. Distraía a todos aquellos que trabajaban allí, incluso a ella misma. Por una parte le hizo gracia, pero por otra le parecía que llamaba demasiado la atención y aquello era justo lo contrario de lo que ella quería. Decidió dejarlo de lado y ponerse a trabajar. Cuando antes empezase, antes acabaría.

Se acercó a la sala donde estaba el enorme cuadro que debía restaurar. Era un retrato del antiguo director, bastante realista, con una línea amarillo que le cruzaba los ojos, como si lo cegase. Su trabajo era devolverle la vista a aquel banquero ciego.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

 **Restauración e investigación.**

 _Safe and Sound [Capital Cities piano tribute] - Ducci_

–Creo que en dos. . . tres días como mucho habré arreglado este desastre –dijo Erin tras analizar detenidamente el cuadro varias veces. Se agachó y observó de cerca el lienzo. No era muy antiguo y estaba bien conservado. Había sido pintarrajeado con _spray_ amarillo limón por encima, pero el daño podría haber sido mayor. Era mucho más sencillo arreglar una mala pintada a un navajazo en un lienzo (sobre todo a uno de aquellas magnitudes).

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y puso en orden el material que necesitaría: aguarrás, esencia de trementina, brochas y pinceles, espátulas, trapos y carboncillos, un par de lápices de mina blanda, gomas de miga de pan, polvos de talco, un metro oxidado, tubos de pintura varios, un vaso sucio, una paleta, su navaja suiza y un rollo de papel de cocina.

Normalmente, cuando en un lienzo había algo que se debía borrar, lo más sencillo era cubrirlo con pintura blanca y volver a empezar una vez esta estuviese seca, pero ese no era el punto. Erin sabía que estaba más que capacitada para eliminarle el rostro al antiguo director y volver a pintarlo con tan sólo una imagen del cuadro de antes del incidente sin ninguna clase de fallo y sin margen de error. Pero no quería ni podía llamar la atención. Lo último que deseaba era que alguien que no debía descubriera su don para la pintura y, con él, su antigua vida. Siempre tenía que ir un par de pasos por detrás de sus máximas capacidades, siempre haciéndose pasar por alguien algo torpe con el pincel pero lo suficientemente buena como para ser capaz de restaurar una obra sin prácticamente ningún error. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Finalmente decidió que la mejor solución sería eliminar el _spray_ en lugar de cubrirlo. Para borrar pintura al óleo era suficiente con esencia de trementina o aguarrás, un trapo, paciencia y mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, los grafitis eran algo más complicados. Erin sabía perfectamente de la existencia de diluidos y _sprays_ para borrar grafitis, pero también sabía que utilizarlos dañaría el lienzo y la pintura al óleo que había abajo. Las mejores soluciones que se le ocurrieron fueron el uso de acetona (con mucho cuidado, algodón y un trapo viejo), pulimento con un poco de diesel (aunque se la estaría jugando a engrasar demasiado el lienzo y estropearlo) o con cera y aguarrás. Todas las opciones significaban algún riesgo, pero todos se los podía permitir. Había traído las pinturas pertinentes para arreglar aquellos desperfectos que surgiesen de la retirada de pintura amarilla. Mientras sopesaba cual de aquellas tres opciones era la mejor, el novio del hombre del supermercado entró con pasos ágiles a la sala. No le dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le deseó los buenos días. A Erin le dio igual, por supuesto. Ella estaba allí trabajando, limpiando el desperfecto.

Pasó los dedos por el cuadro, embelesada por las distintas tonalidades. Sus musas la estaban atacando, pero no podía liberarlas. Al menos, no tan pronto. Tenía que terminar el trabajo antes.

–¡Sherlock! –el hombre del supermercado entró corriendo en el antiguo despacho –¿Has descubierto algo? ¡Oh! –dijo al darse cuenta de que su compañero no era el único en la sala –Hola.

–Hey –contestó Erin. Se volvió a girar hacia el enorme cuadro. Se había decidido por la acetona, así que se puso manos a la obra.

–Vámonos. Hemos acabado aquí –contestó el hombre alto después de asomarse por la ventana.

–¿Estás seguro? No sé si es el momento o. . .

–La pintada es un mensaje para alguien que trabaja aquí.

 _¿Un mensaje?_ –pensó Erin, que estaba preparando un par de trapos viejos y raídos para refrescar y humedecer la pintura que debía eliminar.

–Si descubrimos a quien iba dirigida, descubriremos al criminal.

Erin sentía curiosidad. Al parecer, Mr. Cajero Autoservicio y su fiel compañero eran algo así como detectives. Le parecieron curiosos como poco. Ella misma podría estar trabajando con ellos si no fuera porque nunca llegó a acabar su carrera. Había estado cerca, pero todo se había torcido. Ahora prefería centrarse en trabajar y sobrevivir, ya estaba lo suficientemente expuesta. Decidió no meterse en la conversación, nadie le había dado vela en aquel entierro sobre el que discutían los dos hombres.

–Pero… en esta planta trabajan como 300 personas –contestó el hombre bajito.

–Columnas

 _¿Columnas?_

Pero Erin no pudo escuchar la explicación porque ambos hombres habían abandonado la sala enfrascados en la conversación, dejando a atrás a aquella joven y atormentada restauradora.

Sherlock había encontrado el cadáver de Edward Van Coon tendido sobre la cama con un agujero de bala en un lado de la cabeza. Había conseguido entrar al piso gracias a la inocente ayuda de su vecina, que acababa de mudarse y a quien no fue muy difícil de engañar. Watson había entrado cuando Sherlock se había decidido a abrirle la puerta, poco después de encontrar el cuerpo. Acto seguido contactaron con Scotland Yard.

Lo que en un principio podía haber parecido un sencillo acto vandálico en un banco había acabado siendo parte de algún tipo de asesinato. Porque sí, Sherlock estaba completamente seguro de que aquello no era un suicidio, por mucho que pudiera parecerlo. No, él ya había deducido casi desde el principio que había sido un asesinato bien ejecutado.

Le había molestado que no hubieran mandado a Lestrade (quien parecía estar muy ocupado) a dirigir todo el cotarro. En su lugar, habían enviado a otro inspector que desconfiaba totalmente de él y que renegaba a seguir su consejo. Se le había metido en la cabeza que aquello era un suicidio y por mucho que Sherlock le mostrara sencillas pruebas (bueno, hipótesis) que le contradecían y demostraban que la víctima no había acabado con su propia vida, parecía no querer entrar en razón.

Watson y él descubrieron que había viajado por varios días poco antes, y encontraron una figura de origami hecha con papel negro metido en su boca. Tenía forma de flor, y era claramente una prueba de que aquellos que habían dejado el mensaje en el banco, los que habían perseguido y amenazado (y finalmente asesinado) al operario de banca eran algo más que cobradores de impuestos enfadados.

Cuanto más tiempo estaban con el inspector Dimmock y sus hombres, que no hacían más que preguntas absurdas y buscaban pruebas estúpidas (¿una carta de suicidio? _¿en serio?_ ), más nervioso se ponía Sherlock. Estar allí empezaba a inquietarle, su cuerpo le pedía investigar más a fondo. Allí ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Pero, tal vez, el primer paso por el que debía pasar era informar a Sebastian, que era el jefe de Van Coon y quien le había pedido ayuda, de que uno de sus empleados había sido _asesinado_.

Erin había estado trabajando en aquel gran cuadro casi todo el día. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde para continuar con todos aquellos recados que tenía pensado hacer. Debía tener más cuidado, ya que si hubiese tenido que haber ido a tocar a aquel restaurante tan pijo hubiera llegado tarde.

Sin embargo, se enorgullecía del gran avance que había significado quedarse hasta tarde. Con un poco de suerte y mucho esfuerzo, al día siguiente lo podría acabar. Ya había eliminado prácticamente todo el amarillo, aunque parte de él se había adherido tanto al óleo que se lo llevó consigo. El trapo estaba para el arrastre, pronto tendría que tirarlo. Suspiró, cansada. Le dolían hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies y los párpados le pesaban como si tuviera piedras atadas a ellos.

–Disculpe, señorita. –Erin dio un respingo al oír aquella voz detrás de ella –Vamos a cerrar el banco, tiene que irse.

Era la secretaria de Sebastian, una mujer atractiva que llevaba el cabello recogido en una especie de moño.

–Sí, claro. Ya estaba recogiendo mis cosas. –terminó de guardarlo todo y sacó la manzana que había comprado para devorar por la tarde y de la cual se había olvidado completamente –¿Puede decirle al señor Sebastian que volveré a mañana por la mañana? Por la tarde trabajo en un museo y no creo que pueda acercarme. Aún así creo que mañana por la mañana estará más que terminado.

La secretaria le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, dejándole paso para que pudiera salir. Ya no sólo se sentía cansada, sino que también estaba hambrienta y pensativa. Aún tenía curiosidad por saber qué había sido de los dos que había estado investigando allí. Le pareció que hacían muy buena pareja, como si se conociesen desde hacía ya mucho y no se hubiesen separado nunca desde entonces. Como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos. Cada vez estaba más segura de que eran una pareja abiertamente _gay_.

Salió del banco arrastrando los pies, que le pesaban casi tanto como los párpados. No estaba muy lejos de su piso, por lo que podría ir andando. Le gustaba caminar, sobre todo de noche. Cerrarse bien el abrigo, sentir el viento húmedo golpearle las mejillas y enfriarle las orejas, dejar que el cabello se le desordenara solo y que se le pronunciaran las ondas. Le gustaba apreciar las calles semivacías y mirarle el rostro a aquellos con los que se cruzaba. Si se aburría podía imaginar sus historias. Un hombre con un enorme abrigo rojo y el cabello muy cano… veterinario, felizmente casado, padre de dos niñas y dueño de dos preciosos perros, probablemente Pastores Alemanes. Miró su móvil. No era el mejor, pero sí suficiente. Tenía un par de mensajes de su jefa, que le recordaba que mañana cubriría el turno de tarde, otro de Dylan para preguntarle por el trabajo, y otro de… un número **desconocido**.

Erin tragó saliva y sintió como la sangre se le iba del rostro. No le daba su número de teléfono a prácticamente nadie. De hecho, ni siquiera se lo había dado a Peter Walker (aunque insistió mucho, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban siendo compañeros de trabajo). De hecho, lo utilizaba casi exclusivamente para el trabajo, ya que su vida privada brillaba por su ausencia.

" _Cuídate las espaldas, Delilah"_

La joven irlandesa aceleró el paso. Delilah. Ese era su pseudónimo, tras el que se había estado ocultando cerca de seis años, cuando aún vivía con sus padres. No había tenido una infancia fácil, pero sí una mu feliz. El problema vino cuando decidió que no quería seguir ayudando a su padre en aquel oscuro negocio en el que estaba metido. Aquella decisión le costó su libertad. Dandelion, el mayor cliente de su padre, se dio cuenta de ello y movió cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Quería demostrar que no era alguien de quien uno podía reírse, quería venganza. Y, por supuesto, la mejor forma de torturar a su padre era haciéndole daño a _ella_. Fue entonces cuando partió a París a empezar de cero, llevando consigo el amor por la música que había heredado de su madre (y con él, sus conocimientos sobre el piano y el violín, instrumentos que su madre insistió en enseñarle a tocar) y su toque mágico para la pintura que su padre siempre había admirado.

 _Delilah._

 _Delilah._

Estaba a menos de diez minutos de su apartamento cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Lo sacó, temblando como un flan. Por muy fuerte que quisiese parecer, hay ocasiones en las que nadie puede mantenerse estoico. Y aquella era una de ellas.

Tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido, distinto del que le había mandado el anterior mensaje. Al leerlo sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y como su corazón se saltaba un latido:

" _Date la vuelta, dalila."_

–He dicho que si me acercas un boli.

John Watson acababa de llegar al 221B de la Baker St., su actual hogar, que compartía con el excéntrico Sherlock Holmes. Aquel día había acudido a una entrevista de trabajo en una clínica en la que, aparentemente, todo había ido bien. La mujer que le había entrevistado era preciosa, muy agradable, y parecía interesada en aquel hombre que aún no había retornado psicológicamente de la guerra.

–¿Cuándo?

–Hace una hora.

Watson se rascó el cuero cabelludo. No llevaba mucho viviendo con aquel extraño hombre que parecía tener serios problemas de empatía, pero tenía una impresión clara de que fuera a entenderle en algún momento de su vida.

–¿No te has dado cuenta de que he salido? He ido a una entrevista en una clínica.

–¿Y qué tal?

–Genial. Ella es… genial –Watson no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella mujer de cabello castaño que le había entrevistado y se había reído de sus patéticas bromas. Estaba tan ensimismado intentando recordar con todo detalle su rostro, que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–¿Quién?

 _Mierda_ , pensó al darse cuenta de que a Sherlock no se le escaparía un detalle como aquel con el que pudiese molestarle.

–El trabajo.

–¿Ella? –insistió el hombre de cabello negro azabache.

Watson le observó unos segundos tan largos que le parecieron minutos sin cambiar de expresión, intentando idear un plan de escape para aquella metedura de pata colosal. Al final, decidió que hacerse el loco era la mejor solución.

–El trabajo –repitió.

Cuando Sherlock suspiró y le mostró la pantalla del portátil que tenía en frente John se vio capaz de respirar con normalidad otra vez. Había conseguido evadir el tema con gran maestría.

–Echa un vistazo.

John se acercó y se encontró con una inquietante noticia de The Times.

–¿" _El asesino atraviesa paredes_ "?

–Un periodista fue asesinado a tiros anoche en su casa.

John se fijó en el titular, que citaba: "La policía no ha resuelto el misterio del asesino fantasma". La noticia estaba acompañada de una fotografía de la víctima, un hombre regordete, calvo y de aspecto un poco desaliñado.

–Las puertas y las ventanas estaban cerradas por dentro. Igual que con Van Coon.

–¿No me digas qué…?

–Un crimen **idéntico**.

Erin llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y se había puesto una camiseta vieja manchada de pintura que, por más que frotase, no saldría de ahí. En su bolsa llevaba una camisa más arreglada para aquella tarde en la que estaría de cara al público en el museo. Sin embargo, por ahora era suficiente con estar cómoda para terminar de arreglar el cuadro del banquero.

Subió en ascensor y fue directamente al antiguo despacho, sin hablar con nadie más que la mujer de información y la secretaria de Sebastian, que le dio los buenos días con una impecable educación. No estaba de humor para ver a aquel baboso desesperado.

Se arrodilló de nuevo frente al lienzo. Aplicar acetona le había ido de maravilla, ya no quedaban restos del _spray_ amarillo en el rostro de aquel hombre rechoncho. Ahora debía cubrir los desperfectos, dar una fina capa de pintura muy velada, casi sin pigmentar, y echarle protector para que no se estropease todo el trabajo. Si empezaba ahora terminaría con creces para la hora de comer, lo que le daría tiempo a devorar su bocadillo de jamón, queso y tomate antes de partir hacia el museo, donde pasaría gran parte de la tarde.

Le habían llamado de la cafetería, donde tenía un horario de trabajo muy flexible e irregular, para decirle que hasta el fin de semana no la necesitarían por allí. Aquello le recordó al misterioso mensaje de la noche del día anterior. El autor del primero seguía siendo desconocido, mientras que el segundo se había manifestado y casi le había provocado un ataque al corazón.

La pasada noche, tras leer el mensaje, Erin metió la mano en la mochila y agarró con dedos temblorosos la navaja que allí guardaba. Se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, en falsa tensión, para enfrentar a quienquiera que le hubiese mandado aquel siniestro mensaje. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un muchacho joven de piel muy pálida y cabello muy rubio.

Travis.

Al parecer, como ella había sospechado, la había estado vigilando. De hecho, la tenía localizada prácticamente en cualquier momento. Había admitido que su padre no le pagaba por su trabajo, no tenía con qué hacerlo. Sencillamente, le debía algo a su familia y la mejor forma de devolverles el favor era cuidando de la única hija O'Dwyer.

Según lo que había dicho, se manifestó para advertirle de que no corriese riesgos y se alejase todo lo que pudiera del caso del mensaje en el banco. Al parecer, un hombre que trabajaba allí se había presuntamente asesinado, aunque el joven rubio no descartaba que tenía algo que ver con el caso. Le pidió que tuviera cuidado y que contactase con él si se sentía en verdadero peligro. Que si tenía alguna sospecha sobre Dandelion se lo dijera sin dudarlo.

Erin asentía, abrumada por la preocupación y la seriedad que mostraba el muchacho. Guardó su número de teléfono en el móvil, que posteriormente él codificó de forma que fuese prácticamente imposible grabar sus llamadas o seguir sus mensajes y datos. Antes de irse le dijo algo a la muchacha que la dejó un tanto descolocada:

–No tengas miedo de hacer algún amigo. Estar sola no tiene que ser la mejor forma de ganar tiempo, pero sí impide que seas feliz. –dijo antes de retroceder varios pasos por donde había venido –E intenta sonreír de vez en cuando, dalila. A tu padre le gustaría saber que aquí eres feliz, que realmente has empezado de cero.

Por aquella misma razón, esa mañana, Erin se había plantado delante del espejo del baño de su apartamento y había empezado a hacer muecas. Poco a poco pasaron de ser caras raras a pequeñas sonrisas torcidas. Y es que Travis tenía razón; tal vez era ya el momento de salir de su jaula y luchar por un futuro distinto. No le serviría de nada vivir en Londres si sólo trabajaba y vivía sola, amargada, escondida. Seguiría teniendo cuidado, por supuesto, pero intentaría cambiar su rutina. Pare empezar, aquella misma tarde buscaría a Soo Lin y le propondría salir a tomar un café, un té o lo que le apeteciese.

–¿Erin?

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz que la llamaba. Sentía el rostro cubierto de pintura y las manos llenas de pegotes oscuros de carboncillo deshecho, pero no se avergonzaba de ello. Era su forma de ser, su forma de vivir y era también su trabajo. En la entrada del despacho estaba Sebastian. Esta vez no la escaneó con la mirada como la primera vez, ni se acercó demasiado.

–Buenos días, Sebastian.

El hombre estaba serio, más pálido de lo normal, y tenía los ojos algo hundidos, como si no hubiese dormido bien.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Un… empleado de esta misma planta ha muerto. Ayer.

Erin recordó las palabras de Travis de la noche anterior, cuando le advirtió de que tuviera cuidado con el caso del mensaje amarillo sobre el lienzo. Tenía razón.

–La policía asegura que es un suicidio, pero un antiguo conocido al que he contratado para buscar al autor de la pintada está completamente seguro de que ha sido un asesinato. Quería… quería saber si estás bien.

Erin se sorprendió.

–Sí, tranquilo. Ayer llegué perfectamente bien a mi casa, y tengo pensado acabar el trabajo hoy. Además, ¿qué relación tengo yo con todo esto? No trabajo aquí, tan sólo soy restauradora.

–Sí, pero… -Sebastian se pasó las manos por el cabello, cepillándolo hacia atrás.

–Supongo que no te lo esperabas. Lo más normal es que estés afectado, no te preocupes. Por ahora, descansa. Hoy acabaré el trabajo y mañana me pasaré para cobrar. Haz como si yo no estuviese aquí.

–Desde que apareció ese mensaje no han pasado más que cosas horribles…

Erin no contestó de nuevo. Estaba preocupado, no había dormido bien y le entendía. Pero tampoco quería retrasarse con la tarea. Continuó trabajando, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sebastian había vuelto a marcharse.

–Brian Lukis, periodista _freelance_ , asesinado en su casa. Las puertas estaban cerradas desde dentro, como con Van Coon. Ambos asesinados en habitaciones cerradas. Desconocemos cómo entró. –Sherlock golpeó las manos contra el escritorio del inspector Dimmock, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido -¿Todavía crees que lo de Van Coon fue un suicidio porque es algo común en el mundo financiero?

Watson y Holmes habían ido a Scotland Yard para convencer al inspector de que ambos eran más que necesarios en el caso. Además, necesitaban su permiso para poder investigar las escenas del crimen.

–Habrá leído el informe de balística, ¿no?

Dimmock asintió, viéndose frustrado y frunciendo aún más el ceño.

–¿Y la bala se disparó con la pistola de Van Coon?

–No…

–¡La investigación avanzaría más rápido si creyera mi palabra! Esto es un asesinato –el rostro de Sherlock se ensombreció y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –Hay un criminal. Déjeme examinar la escena del crimen.

Y tras el resignado consentimiento del inspector, John y Sherlock marcharon hacia el piso del periodista asesinado en busca de respuestas.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

 **El secreto está en la pintura.**

 _Rude [MAGIC! Violin Cover] – Daniel Jang_

Watson observaba cómo Sherlock se movía por la escena del crimen como pez en el agua. Estaba totalmente concentrado y sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de una estrella que está a punto de explotar. Frunció el ceño cuando paró a examinar el escritorio de la víctima, sobre el que había una flor negra de origami que a John le parecía vagamente familiar.

El apartamento de Lukis era pequeño y estaba muy desordenado. Montones de papeles cubrían el suelo como una alfombra, había ropa arrugada tirada en los sofás y libros dispersos por todo el lugar. Sherlock miró por la ventana a través de las cortinas semitransparentes y, sin girarse hacia nadie en particular, habló:

–Es una cuarta planta, así que creyó que estaba a salvo. Tanto Lukis como Van Coon lo creyeron.

El inspector Dimmock no parecía muy convencido con las palabras de Sherlock.

–Creen que estarán bien porque han puesto la cadena y cerrado con llave. Ni siquiera piensan que haya otra forma de entrar –continuó justo antes de encaramarse al aparador como un mono.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el inspector.

–El asesino escaló la pared. –continuó el detective consultor, estirándose cuan largo era para alcanzar una ventana que había en el techo y en la que John no había reparado hasta aquel momento.

–¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, Holmes?

–Se pega a las paredes como un insecto –sus ojos brillaron mientras hablaba, como si estuviera realmente feliz de aquel pequeño descubrimiento –esa es la respuesta.

–¿Qué?

Sherlock se giró hacia el inspector, que parecía estar más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje, y se colocó bien el abrigo.

–El asesino escaló la pared, recorrió el tejado… y entró por este tragaluz. Cuando asesinó a Van Coon, escaló seis pisos y saltó al balcón.

-¡Já! ¡Venga ya!

–También lo hizo cuando entró en el banco. Recorrió la cornisa y saltó por la terraza.

–Pero… ¿Cuál es la relación entre las víctimas? –Dimmock se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado.

Los labios de Sherlock dibujaron una media sonrisa mientras su mirada acariciaba algunos de los libros que había por el suelo. Como siempre, John era incapaz de ir a su velocidad de deducción y no entendía qué le había hecho tan feliz ni cual sería el próximo paso, que su colega parecía tener más claro que el agua. Siguió su mirada hacia los libros. Algunos estaban abiertos y mostraban los códigos de barras y sellos de la Biblioteca West Kensington… su próxima parada.

Erin tarareaba mientras deslizaba el pincel por el lienzo. Avanzaba viento en popa a toda vela, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. A aquel paso acabaría antes incluso de lo planeado, tal vez lo suficiente como para pasarse por la galería de Dylan a darle las gracias en persona. . . y preguntarle si tenía algún bote de aguarrás de sobra, para próximas tareas como aquella.

Sebastian no había vuelto a acercarse –cosa que agradecía enormemente–, por lo que estaba aún más tranquila de lo habitual. Casi ni pensaba en el misterioso mensaje de la noche pasada, aquel que seguía jugando con su mente.

 _Cuídate las espaldas, Delilah_.

Muy pocas personas la conocían por ese pseudónimo, más allá de algún que otro cliente que compraba sus cuadros con esa firma y a los que no volvía a ver. No, era imposible que cualquiera de ellos tuviera su número de teléfono. Ella nunca se lo daría a alguien así como así, y tenía muy claro que Dylan tampoco lo haría. Sólo quedaban Travis –que no había sido, ya que su número estaba ahora guardado en la agenda–, Thomas, Dylan, su padre y… Dandelion.

Dandelion.

 _Dandelion_. Diente de león.

A su mente viajó la imagen de aquella flor pequeña, y con ella, miles de recuerdos. Recordó su casita a las afueras de Dublín, con aquel precioso jardín que a su madre tanto le gustaba cuidar. Los dientes de león eran los primeros en florecer, casi como si diesen la bienvenida a la primavera. Su padre insistía en arrancarlos porque decía que eran malas hierbas, pero su madre siempre defendía aquellas pequeñas plantas.

Erin recordaba que algunas eran amarillas como el sol, y otras eran blancas. Su madre siempre le decía que si soplabas los pétalos de las blancas y pedías un deseo antes de que éstos cayesen al suelo, se cumpliría. Después, con el tallo y las hojas hacían infusiones y ensaladas que a la pequeña niña irlandesa le sabían a primavera y a felicidad. Siempre que soplaba, deseaba alguna tontería: un lazo de seda, un buen plato de macarrones, un cochecito de juguete. . . Una vez incluso le pidió a los pétalos un arco nuevo para el violín que había heredado de su madre.

Su madre. Erin respiró hondo antes de seguir arreglando el cuadro mientras miles de imágenes de su madre se dibujaban en su mente, todas relacionadas con algún recuerdo feliz a su lado.

Antes de casarse con su padre, Maud O'Dwyer era conocida por su mágico don con la música; don que Erin siempre envidió. Tocaba el piano, el violín, el violonchelo y la flauta travesera, aunque con el paso del tiempo decidió centrarse en los dos primeros. Era una mujer muy hermosa que cantaba como un ángel. Algunos incluso afirmaban que su voz era capaz de curar enfermedades. Su padre, Michael O'Dwyer, la conoció en un local famoso por su música en vivo, donde ella era la atracción principal. Cantaba y tocaba casi todos los días, y su sueño era alcanzar la fama y viajar por el mundo compartiendo su música. Poco antes de concertar una cita con una discografía se quedó embarazada y sus planes cambiaron. Prefirió construir una nueva vida con su esposo y con aquella criatura que crecía dentro de ella. Con sus ahorros y los de Michael compró una casita a las afueras de la capital y se decidió a ser la mejor madre del mundo. Erin le había preguntado innumerables veces si se arrepentía de aquella decisión, de dejar sus sueños por ella, y Maud siempre contestaba lo mismo:

–Nunca he dejado mis sueños atrás, mi pequeña dalila, porque tú eres mi mayor sueño.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la irlandesa cuando recordó las aterciopeladas palabras de su madre. Los recuerdos seguían ahogando sus pensamientos, llenándolos de imágenes de colores y sabores muy distintos.

Cuando era muy niña su madre le cantaba canciones de cuna, que fue memorizando con el paso de los años. En cuanto tuvo fuerza suficiente en las piernas y en los brazos, la sentó en el taburete del piano con ella y le enseñó a tocar. Insistía en que la música era algo mágico y que una canción nunca sonaba igual dos veces, por lo que había que poner esfuerzo y dedicación en cada melodía para que siempre que se repitiera, fuera mejor que la anterior.

Erin quería a su madre con locura, y Maud adoraba a su hija más que a nada en el mundo. Siempre la llamaba dalila, aunque con el paso del tiempo pasó a llamarla dalia, convencida de que ya no era un pequeño capullo, sino que se convertía poco a poco en una preciosa flor. Por su cumpleaños siempre le regalaba una dalia* –nombre con el que empezó a firmar en lugar del suyo propio– y un par de partituras para que ella aprendiese. Insistió mucho en enseñarle a tocar el piano y el violín, aunque Erin siempre prefirió el primero.

Siempre le decía a su madre que de mayor quería ser tan guapa como ella y cumplir el sueño que su madre nunca pudo, aunque nunca dominó el piano como su madre lo hacía y el violín no le interesaba demasiado. Además, por mucho que lo intentase, su voz no sonaba igual que la de su madre, no alcanzaba las notas como debía y siempre se desesperaba. Maud nunca le dio importancia. Para ella, la felicidad residía en su hija, su más bella y querida flor y el sueño más hermoso que nunca podría cumplir, supiera cantar y tocar el violín, bailase ballet o jugara al baloncesto. Dedicaba todo su amor a su marido y a su hija y disfrutó de cada día de su vida hasta el último, que llegó demasiado pronto para todos.

Murió frente a los ojos de su hija, de su mayor tesoro, y lo hizo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había sido feliz, había cumplido su sueño y se iba segura de que su hija crecería sana y fuerte al lado de su padre, con quien desarrollaría un don que literalmente le cambiaría la vida.

–Lo cogieron prestado el día que murió.

John y Sherlock se encontraban en la Biblioteca West Kensignton investigando a la última víctima, el periodista Brian Lukis. Sherlock cargaba varios libros consigo y perseguía alguna pista que no se dejaba ver fácilmente, pero que sabía que estaría ahí, en algún lugar. Mientras, John intentaba ayudar buscando libros similares a los que Lukis había sacado tan sólo unas horas antes. De repente, cuando retiraba un ejemplar de una estantería, se encontró aquello que Sherlock estaba buscando. Es decir, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel genio narcisista, pero tenía claro que aquel descubrimiento le iba a interesar.

–Sherlock…

En el tabique posterior de la estantería estaban pintarrajeados con spray los mismos símbolos que vieron en el banco, casi escondidos. Lukis los habría visto al sacar los libros que tenía en su casa y se habría encerrado a cal y canto dentro.

–El asesino fue al banco y dejó un mensaje a Van Coon. Se asustó, regresó a su piso y se encerró en la habitación. Murió horas después –dijo Sherlock

–El asesino encontró a Lukis en la biblioteca y dejó un código en un estante. . . donde sabía que Lukis lo vería. –continuó Watson –Se fue a casa. . .

–Y también murió ese mismo día –le interrumpió Sherlock, casi leyendo sus pensamientos.

–¿Por qué motivo los asesinarían?

–Sólo nos queda… resolver el **código**.

Erin se encontró a si misma llorando en el antiguo despacho del fundador del banco recordando a su madre. Recordaba su rostro dulce y sereno y su voz aterciopelada que siempre la arropaba antes de dormir. Recordaba sus broncas cuando aporreaba sin cuidado las teclas del piano o frotaba el arco del violín como su fuese hilo dental en lugar de un instrumento musical.

Se secó las lágrimas y observó su obra. Había terminado, por fin. Y no era por echarse flores, pero había quedado perfecto. Se levantó del suelo y se pasó las manos por los pantalones. Empezó a recoger todo el material que había estado utilizando despacio, sin prisa. Había acabado antes de tiempo, pero se sentía emocionalmente agotada.

–Veo que has terminado antes de tiempo, Erin –la voz de Sebastian la distrajo.

–Sí, bueno. Mañana me pasaré a cobrar por el trabajo.

–Iba a invitarte a tomar algo y dártelo entonces…

–Lo siento, Sebastian. Tengo cosas que hacer. –le dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa y se colgó la bolsa al hombro, dispuesta a marcharse. –Además, esta tarde trabajo.

–Yo… eh…

–No te preocupes. Otra vez será.

Y sin añadir nada más, salió de la habitación. Ni siquiera esperó a que el hombre le diera el visto bueno a su trabajo. Tampoco era algo que necesitase con locura, ya que sabía perfectamente que no podía quejarse de absolutamente nada. Había sido correcta y profesional además de rápida y perfeccionista, y prácticamente no se apreciaba cambio alguno entre el original y el arreglado.

Salió del banco casi dando saltos, mordisqueándose las uñas. Necesitaba ir a ver a Dylan. No podía hablarle del mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior –no podía contárselo a nadie–, pero sí podía desahogarse un poco narrándole el proceso que había llevado a cabo para terminar su trabajo en el banco, y preguntarle si había logrado vender alguna obra más. Se palmeó las mejillas.

Si hacía todo a tiempo, aquella noche se pasaría por las pistas de _skate_ a hacer algún _graffiti_ antes de volver a su piso a dormir.

–¿Tú? ¿Pedir consejo?

–Quiero conocer la opinión de un experto en pintura.

John no estaba muy seguro de que aquel era algún experto en pintura. Es decir, ¿un _graffitero_ urbano que hacía pintadas ilegales para quejarse de su situación social? Claramente, eso no era un experto en pintura. Estuvo a punto de sugerirle a Sherlock ir a ver al dueño de alguna galería. De hecho, había una bastante cerca de donde estaban, llamada algo así como _Dylan's_ …

–Es parte de mi nueva obra –dijo entonces el joven vándalo, apartando los botes de _spray_ de la pared, donde ahora se podía apreciar la silueta de un policía con cara de cerdo.

–Interesante –le contestó Sherlock, asintiendo convencido con la cabeza.

–Se titula "Sed de sangre urbana".

–Pegadizo –continuó Watson con sarcasmo, dudando de la verdadera capacidad de Sherlock para resolver aquel embrollo.

–En dos minutos pasará una patrulla, así que tengo que darme prisa. ¿Podemos hablar mientras trabajo?

Sherlock asintió y sacó el móvil, listo para enseñarle las fotos que habían sacado durante la inspección. El joven le lanzó a John el bote que había acabado de utilizar –y que el médico atrapó casi sin parpadear– y tomó el móvil entre sus manos.

–¿Conoces al autor?

–Esta pintura. . . este tipo de color en _spray_ se llama _Amarillo Michigan_. Es pintura de zinc.

–¿No reconoces esos símbolos? –insistió Sherlock

–¿De verdad son letras? –el muchacho frunció el ceño, un poco frustrado –¿De verdad es esta tu única pista? Sólo con esto es imposible.

–¿Vas a colaborar o no?

John percibió algo de tensión en el ambiente. No entendía aún muy bien de dónde se sacaba Sherlock este tipo de contactos como tampoco sabía si realmente debían fiarse de aquel chico. Tal vez fueran sus pintas, tal vez su forma de mostrar al mundo sus ideales, pero algo no le llegaba a convencer del todo.

–Preguntaré por ahí.

–Alguien tiene que saber algo. –asintió Sherlock, de brazos cruzados.

El sonido de una sirena hizo que a John le diese une escalofrío.

–¡OYE! –exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giró, vio a dos agentes corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana hacia él, con los ceños fruncidos y caras de pocos amigos.

–Este es un edificio público.

–E-espere. –comenzó John tras darse cuenta de que le estaban culpando de la pintada que había terminado el vándalo unos segundos antes –No la he pintado yo. –bajó la mirada a sus manos, donde aún sostenía la lata de pintura con la que se había realizado aquel escandaloso _graffiti_. –Yo sólo la estaba… sujetando.

Cuando se giró para encarar al joven _graffitero_ y demostrar quién era realmente el culpable de aquel delito, había desaparecido. Y con él, también Sherlock. Estaba sólo junto a la pintada y una bolsa llena de latas de pintura, una de ellas aún en su mano.

–No hace falta mentir; le hemos pillado.

John tragó saliva con fuerza y juró vengarse de Sherlock de alguna manera. Maldito hijo de puta traidor.

Erin entró al museo con paso decidido. Le esperaba un día largo, pero no por ello menos interesante. Sería la primera vez en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí que haría de guía para gente tan joven y fácil de distraerse, lo que era todo un reto. Había llegado ya de mañana para comer por allí y prepararse seriamente.

Iba bastante arreglada, con una blusa casi nueva y con las piernas embutidas en unos pantalones negros de vestir, perfectamente planchados y que aún olían al suavizante de menta de la tintorería. En la zona para empleados donde había quedado con su jefa para terminar de preparar la ruta que llevaría a cabo con los estudiantes, pero al llegar se la encontró con el ceño más fruncido que nunca y con un preocupado Andy siguiéndola por la sala.

–Estaba restaurando una tetera muy importante, ¿por qué dimitiría tan repentinamente?

 _¿Una tetera? ¿Dimitir?_

–Parece ser que por asuntos familiares.

–¡Pero si esa chica no tiene familia! ¡Vino sola a Inglaterra!

–Andy…

–Además, ¡le apasionaban las antigüedades!

Erin tragó saliva. En parte sentía que les estaba espiando, pero también era cierto que le interesaba saber de quién estaban hablando. Fuera quien fuese la chica de la que hablaban seguro que estaba pasando por un verdadero calvario si había dimitido así como así en un lugar como aquel. Además, aquello de _asuntos familiares_ le sonó personal. Se identificó inmediatamente con aquella pobre muchacha que había tenido que dejarlo todo atrás por algún tipo de problema personal. Justo como ella, poco tiempo antes, cuando se marchó de París.

–Llevaba semanas trabajando en ellas. –continuó Andy, frotándose las manos sudorosas por el estrés y los nervios. –Y que las dejase así, sin más. . . No puedo creerlo.

–¿No crees que tal vez es porque alguien no la dejaba en paz? –dijo entonces la jefa de ambos, dando por terminaba la conversación.

Andy se quedó en el medio de la sala, cabizbajo. Erin estaba segura de que su jefa era dura con sus empleados, pero tal vez aquello había sido pasarse. Andy tan sólo estaba preocupado.

–¿Andy, estás bien? Siento entrometerme, pero no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación…

–Soo Lin se ha ido. ¿La conocías?

Aquello fue para Erin como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. ¿Soo Lin se había ido? Justo cuando tenía esperanzas en hacerse amiga de ella… se había ido. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero se encontró a sí misma boqueando como un pez fuera del agua sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

–Ya… _asuntos personales_.

–Sí que has tardado…

–Qué remedio, ¿no?

John se sentía cansado y traicionado, además de bastante patético. Cuando llegó de nuevo a Baker Street no le sorprendió encontrarse a Sherlock ensimismado en sus cosas, observando el mapa de fotos e hilos que habían construido juntos sobre la chimenea y en el que guardaban toda la información que tenían sobre el caso.

–Ya sabes, así es la burocracia. La policía me ha interrogado. –continuó el médico, frustrándose más y más con cada paso que daba dentro del edificio. Es decir, ¡le habían arrestado! ¡y Sherlock, el culpable –en parte– no había movido ni un dedo para ayudarle!. –Huellas dactilares… papeleo… y el martes tengo que presentarme en el juzgado.

–¿Qué?

–¡Que el martes voy al juzgado! –exclamó John perdiendo los pocos papeles que le quedaban, frustrado por el pasotismo que demostraba su compañero de piso. –¡Me han puesto un interdicto por actos vandálicos!

–Vale, bien.

Watson suspiró resignado. No tenía caso intentar discutir cuando Sherlock estaba tan entretenido ojeando un libro.

–Como diciendo que vaya y confiese que tengo la culpa, ¿sabes? –continuó más para sí mismo que para nadie más mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Total, nadie le hacía ni el más mínimo caso.

–No entiendo el significado de esos símbolos. –dijo entonces Sherlock tras cerrar el libro, acercándose a su compañero de piso. –Ve a la comisaría y pregunta por el periodista fallecido –continuó poniéndole a Watson el abrigo que se acababa de quitar.

–¡¿Qué pasa?!

–Habrán confiscado sus efectos personales, así que hazte con algo que nos diga cuáles fueron sus movimientos; algo como su diario.

John bufó. ¿Qué podía perder? No tenía tampoco nada mejor que hacer, y Sherlock no le dejaría en paz tan fácilmente. Ambos abandonaron Baker Streer juntos.

–Yo iré a ver a la secretaria de Van Coon. Si seguimos sus pasos, seguro que coincidimos en algún sitio.

A Watson aún le sorprendía cómo Holmes era capaz de discurrir todo aquello él sólo cuando él había estado en comisaría gran parte de la mañana. Aún así, levantó la mano junto a la carretera y gritó:

–¡ **Taxi**!

* **Nota de la autora** : la dalia es una flor que se da en climas húmedos y que, cuando es muy pequeña (o incluso sólo un capullo) se suele llamar dalila. Además, en inglés se conoce como _delilah_ , el pseudónimo que adopta Erin por la forma en la que su madre la llamaba cuando era niña.


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

 **Soo Lin Yao**

 _More than words (piano cover) - Maucoli_

–Volvió de Dalian el viernes, y después parece que fue a una reunión de negocios.

La secretaria de Van Coon trasteaba tras su escritorio. No parecía demasiado interesada en la investigación, a pesar de que el que había sido asesinado _era_ su jefe.

–Quiero una copia. –exigió Sherlock, inquieto por resolver todo aquel lío.

–Claro.

–¿Dónde estuvo el día en que murió?

–Lo siento, está en blanco. Pero tengo los recibos.

Sherlock bufó. Le ponía sumamente nervioso todo aquel asunto y más aún aquella secretaria inquieta que parecía tan indiferente ante un asesinato.

–¿Qué clase de jefe era? ¿Era agradecido?

–No, yo no usaría esa palabra –contestó ella con una suave risa –. Sólo agradecía los artículos caros.

–Como esa crema de manos –señaló Sherlock con la cabeza. Sobre el escritorio de la mujer había un bote de crema de manos de una marca sumamente lujosa que no cualquiera podría permitirse –La compró para usted, ¿verdad?

La secretaria se rascó la cabeza, incómoda. Tal vez no fuera _tan_ indiferente ante el asesinato de su superior. Sherlock sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que, como siempre, tenía la razón.

Devolvió la mirada a la mesa, cubierta de recibos y más recibos. Entre ellos le llamó la atención.

–Cogió un taxi desde casa el día de su muerte. 18 libras con 50.

–¿Para venir a la oficina?

–No era hora punta, era media mañana. Por 18 libras llegaría a. . .

–¡El West End! –exclamó ella, entusiasmada de poder ayudar en algo –Recuerdo que lo dijo.

Sherlock agarró otro trozo de papel. Un billete de metro de la línea Picadilly de aquel mismo día.

–Mira –le indicó a la mujer –Metro. Picadilly. A las 13h.

La mujer hizo una mueca, extrañada por aquel nuevo descubrimiento.

–¿Volvió en metro a la oficina? ¿Por qué iría en taxi al centro y volvería en metro?

Sherlock contestó sin despegar la mirada de los recibos que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

–Porque iba a entregar algo pesado. Es incómodo hacerlo en metro.

–¿Entregar algo?

Por dentro, Sherlock se estaba tirando de los pelos. Aquella mujer empezaba a desesperarle con todas aquellas preguntas y aquella falta de respuestas. Su única pista de los pasos que Van Coon había seguido aquel día eran aquellos recibos que estaba uniendo con sus increíblemente acertadas deducciones.

–Fue a algún lugar cerca de la estación de Picadilly. Dejó el paquete, lo entregó y después. . . –tomó otro trozo de papel de la mesa –¡Hizo una parada!

Aquello le tomó un poco por sorpresa. Era, de hecho, una de las agradables. Una deducción que hasta un niño de cinco años podría hacer.

–¡Le entró hambre!

 **SEPARADOR.**

–¿Trabajas esta tarde?

–Sí. Haré de guía para un grupo de estudiantes.

–¿No es un poco pronto? Faltan varias horas para que empiece tu turno. . .

Erin le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Andy y se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, bueno. Digamos que me estoy escaqueando de una cita _muy_ indeseada.

Andy le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿Eras amiga de Soo Lin?

–Algo así. No hablé mucho con ella, pero parecía buena chica. La verdad, me gustaría haber tenido la oportunidad de forjar una amistad con ella.

–¿Erin?

–Dime.

–No quiero que suene raro, pero. . . acaba de terminar mi turno y. . . había pensado pasarme por su casa para preguntarle yo mismo por qué se ha ido. Ya que tienes tiempo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Erin pensó en la visita a Dylan que _tenía_ que hacer. Luego recordó lo que Travis le había dicho sobre vivir su vida feliz y hacer amigos. . . Bueno, seguro que no pasaría nada por ir al día siguiente. Ahora debía aprovechar y empezar a relacionarse con sus compañeros de trabajo, como Andy –quien era realmente un buen chico– y Soo Lin.

–Claro, vayamos.

 **SEPARADOR**

Siguiendo los pasos que Lukis había detallado en su diario John acabó en pleno centro de Londres, en Picadilly. Según algunas de sus últimas anotaciones había ido a una tienda en la entrada de Chinatown. Poco antes de llegar se encontró –sorprendentemente– a Sherlock murmurando en medio de la calle. Era interesante el que hubiesen coincidido cuando ambos estaban intentando desandar los pasos que los dos hombres asesinados siguieron y que, a primera vista, parecían totalmente distintos.

–Van Coon trajo aquí un paquete el día que murió –comenzó Sherlock. Su tensión era palpable. Realmente estaba disfrutanto aquello –. Lo que había escondido en aquella maleta.

John abrió la boca para hablar y contarle sus avances pero Sherlock no le permitió decir palabra.

–Me he hecho une esquema con retazos de información, recibos de tarjetas de crédito, tickets, . . .

John le llamaba sin éxito. Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

–Voló desde China aquí. . .

–¡Sherlock!

–. . . a algún lugar de esta calle, algún lugar cercano, no sé donde, pero. . .

John estuvo cerca de agarrarle del cuello del abrigo y estamparle la cabeza contra la caseta de la parada de autobús más cercana. Qué desesperante era, por dios.

–A aquella tienda de allí –le hizo callar señalando hacia el punto en cuestión –. Aquella, allí en frente.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

John se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír con sorna. Qué a gusto se quedó dejando al tipejo ese sin palabras, sorprendido y en su sitio. Aquel médico no era cualquiera, ¡era inteligente! Por mucho que le ninguneara, esta vez era él quien sabía a dónde se dirigían. Se mordió la lengua para no reírse porque sabía que se la devolvería mucho peor. . . porque lo haría.

–El diario de Lukis –los ojos de Sherlock brillaron al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, mucho antes de que John añadiese nada más –. Lo pone aquí. Apuntó la dirección.

Aún así, _por fin_ le había hecho callar.

Su mente se llenó de un coro de risas malévolas y orgullosas mientras ambos se dirigían a la tienda en la que tal vez encontrarían las respuestas que buscaban.

SEPARADOR

–Entonces. . . ¿aquí vive Soo Lin?

Andy asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Quieres que timbre yo?

–No te preocupes, yo lo haré. También me interesa saber las verdaderas razones por las que dejó el museo.

Erin se acercó al timbre. Justo encima había un papel escrito a mano en el que se leía el nombre de la muchacha. Timbró una vez, pero nadie abrió. Insistió un poco, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

–Andy. . . aquí no hay nadie.

El muchacho arrugó la cara con disgusto. Luego, metió una mano en su abrigo y sacó un trozo de papel y un boli.

–Podemos escribirle una nota para decirle que hemos venido. Le dejaré también mi número de teléfono para que pueda contactar conmigo, por si necesita algo o quiere hablar de sus… _asuntos personales_. O incluso por si necesita desahogarse

Erin asintió. Le pareció correcto además de agradable por su parte.

–¿Quieres que ponga también tu número?

Erin palideció un poco y recordó aquel extraño mensaje que la noche anterior había llegado a su móvil.

–Mejor. . . mejor no. De hecho, no pongas que he venido.

¿Y si Dandelion tenía algo que ver con aquello? ¿Y si la había encontrado? Tal vez a eso se refería aquel mensaje. . .

Se despidió de Andy y echó a correr hacia el museo de nuevo.

Ya no tenía hambre.

 **SEPARADOR.**

La tienda en cuestión era una especie de bazar asiático repleto de inquietantes gatos de la suerte y figuras típicas de soldados chinos. A John le pareció curioso cómo la dependienta, una mujer ya entrada en años, intentaba venderle algunos de los objetos de la tienda. Mientras, Sherlock aprovechó y se puso a investigar.

–¡10 libras! ¡10 libras! Creo que gustar a su mujer. . . –la mujer le guiñó un ojo.

 _Qué perspicaz_.

John hizo una mueca. La soltería, la soltería. . .

–No, gracias.

Tomó una diminuta taza de té de una mesa. Le pareció bonita, cubierta de delicados dibujos en tinta azul que imitaban un paisaje lejano. En la parte inferior había una etiqueta pegada. . . con algunos de los símbolos que habían encontrado anteriormente, en la biblioteca y en el banco. Fue incapaz de mantener la mandíbula en su sitio.

–Eh. . . Sherlock. . . deberías ver esto.

El detective consultor se acercó a su compañero con curiosidad.

–La etiqueta.

–Sí, la veo.

–Justo lo mismo que en el mensaje.

Ambos se miraron y miraron a su alrededor. Una bombilla se encendió en la mente de Sherlock.

Todo tenía sentido. Salieron casi corriendo de la tienda.

–Es un antiguo sistema numérico. _Suzhou_. Actualmente sólo lo usan los vendedores ambulantes. Son los números escritos en el cuadro del banco y en la biblioteca. Números escritos en un antiguo dialecto chino.

John siguió a Sherlock hacia un pequeño puesto de verduras. Todos los carteles estaban escritos tanto en chino como en inglés, y los precios aparecían en ambos sistemas numéricos.

–Mira, esto es un cuatro. . . y esto un tres.

–Lo que pensamos que era el sello del artista es un número –señaló Watson. Era un genio. Se sentía como uno. A ese paso le contratarían a él en lugar que a Holmes.

–Y la venda del cuadro, la línea horizontal. . . también lo es. Es el número uno en chino.

–¡Lo encontramos!

John no cabía en sí de dicha. Poco a poco todo tenía sentido. . . cada vez estaban más cerca de resolver aquel acertijo.

Corrió tras Sherlock. . . y no vio a la mujer que, en medio de la multitud, les fotografiaba con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en los labios.

 **SEPARADOR.**

–Erin, llegas pronto. Aún no es hora de la visita guiada. . .

–Sí, bueno, yo. . .

Erin se sentía mareada y perdida. Sentía que no estaba a salvo, que nunca lo había estado desde que había tenido que huir de París. Y ahora, nada más entrar en el museo, su jefa la había atacado. No debía de estar muy feliz desde que Soo Lin había anunciado que renunciaba a su puesto.

–¡Erin! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

La irlandesa nunca hubiera imaginado que escuchar aquella voz le iba a alegrar tanto. Salvada por la campana.

–Yo. . . lo siento, había quedado con Peter.

El joven, que por fin había llegado a su lado, parecía casi tan sorprendido como su jefa.

–¿Con. . . migo?

–¿No lo recuerdas? Ibas a invitarme a un café antes de mi turno.

Erin le miró fijamente a los ojos. _Qué idiota soy_ , pensó. _Como me pillen mintiendo, se me cae el pelo. Pero. . . no quiero hablar de ello, joder. ¿Tan difícil es NO meterse en la vida de los demás?_

–¡Oh! Claro que lo recuerdo –contestó él con una pícara sonrisa. Luego le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Erin se encogió, pero no se apartó. Si lo hacía, llamaría demasiado la atención. – Vamos, preciosa. Te la devolveré a tiempo para la visita del instituto, jefa.

La mujer miró a ambos con los labios fruncidos y asintió una vez con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

–Vaya, vaya. No sabía que eras una mentirosilla –Peter rió y le acarició un hombro con el dorso de la mano, casi con pereza. Ella se apartó esta vez.

–Sólo era una pequeña mentira piadosa.

–¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

Erin se mordió el labio inferior. Se arrepentía de haber escogido a Walker de cómplice. Tenía pinta de bocazas. Y de sobón.

–Gracias, Walker.

– _Peter_ , preciosa. Llámame Peter. Pero llámame.

–Vale, pero prefiero que tú a mí no me llames.

–No has querido darme tu número de teléfono. . .

Erin le dio la espalda. Si seguía discutiendo con él acabaría cometiendo un homicidio.

–Oye, Erin, ¿por qué mentiste? ¿realmente quieres ir a tomar un café? Aún estamos en el descanso para comer, así que. . .

–Soo Lin ha renunciado a su puesto. Supongo que te has enterado.

El muchacho permaneció en silencio y Erin sintió una pequeña punzada de inquietud. Estuvo a punto de girarse de nuevo hacia él, curiosa por ver su expresión.

–Sí. Me he enterado.

No hicieron más palabras para expresar que ambos se sentían incómodos ante la repentina dimisión de la muchacha.

–¿Por qué me buscabas, Peter?

–En realidad. . . te vi un poco incómoda y sólo quería ayudar.

Erin se sintió estúpida. Peter no era mal chico. Un poco travieso, pero nada alarmante. Tal vez debía darle una oportunidad e intentar llevarse bien con él como estaba haciendo con Andy. Tal vez era demasiado paranoica. Tal vez. . . Soo Lin estaba pasando por un mal momento, probablemente sola. No tenía familia, ¿no?

¿Había sido una egoísta por no dejarle su número de teléfono? ¿Debería haber firmado también en la nota de Andy? Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y miró la hora. Aún faltaban casi dos horas para la visita guiada. . . tiempo más que suficiente.

–Peter, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

 **SEPARADOR**

Después de un descanso para comer –en el que solamente probó bocado John, que era incapaz de comprender hasta dónde llegaba el ego de Sherlock que insistía en que era incapaz de pensar si comía– se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que la clave de aquel caso era lo que aquellos dos hombres habían traído en sus maletas. . . porque eran contrabandistas. Era fácil para ellos: un hombre de negocios y un periodista, ambos tenían que viajar continuamente al extranjero. Además, llegaron a la conclusión de que uno de los dos había robado algo. . . y por eso amenazaron y asesinaron a ambos.

En aquel momento se encontraban frente a un pequeño apartamento que a Sherlock le pareció sospechoso. Al principio John no lo entendía y le parecía una pérdida de tiempo ya que, estando tan cerca de resolver el caso no era momento para parar en un sitio cualquiera, pero Sherlock había insistido. Dedujo que nadie entraba allí desde el lunes debido al libro de páginas amarillas que descansaba contra la puerta. Empapado.

El detective consultor timbró. Sobre el timbre pudo ver un trozo de papel escrito a mano en el cual se leía con una preciosa letra cursiva _Soo Lin Yao_. Pero nadie abrió. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la parte trasera del edificio cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Eh! ¡Eh, tú, espera!

John se giró hacia la dueña de la voz y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al encontrarse frente a la muchacha del supermercado que le había visto hacer el ridículo y había intentado ayudarle. La misma que habían visto en el banco. Iba empujando una vieja bicicleta.

–¿Conoces a Soo Lin?

–¿Soo Lin? –preguntó John mirando alternativamente a la chica y a su compañero de piso.

–La mujer que vive aquí –contestó él estudiando a la joven. –¿Quién eres?

–Creo que yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Conoces a Soo Lin o no?

Sherlock no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado sacando deducciones apresuradas sobre aquella mujer.

–Erin O'Dwyer –dijo después de un momento.

La muchacha se sorprendió y palideció. Retrocedió un par de pasos. John observaba todo como un mero espectador. Ambos se miraban como fieras. . . aunque la chica estaba temblando.

–Sherlock, la estás intimidando.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –a John le sorprendió cómo su voz había salido fuerte y serena a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba.

–Eres la restauradora que Sebastian contrató para arreglar el cuadro del banquero.

–Sí, y tú eres el detective psicópata que estaba allí cuando yo llegué, ¿no es cierto?

–¿Psicópata?

–Raro. Rarito. Contesta mi pregunta.

–No. No conozco a Soo Lin.

El rostro de la muchacha se oscureció.

–¿Eres la causa de que haya dimitido? Pensé que eras _gay_ , pero creo que no eres nada más que un acosador.

–John, por favor, explícaselo tú. No tengo tiempo para discutir con niñatas.

–¿A quién llamas niñata, tarado? ¡Aléjate de Soo Lin!

–Hola. Disculpa, no se le da muy bien tratar con otras personas. Soy John Watson.

Erin se giró hacia él. Tenía la nariz enrojecida y parecía furiosa.

–¿Tu novio es un psicópata o simplemente es maleducado?

–No soy un psicópata –exclamó el hombre mientras caminaba hacia la parte posterior del apartamento de Soo Lin –Soy un sociópata con muchas habilidades.

–¡No es mi novio! –exclamó John rascándose la cabeza. No entendía por qué había interpretado que eran pareja. –Sólo somos. . . compañeros de piso. Colegas, o algo así.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí?

–Estamos investigando unos asesi. . .

–Cierra la boca, Watson. No me fío de ella.

–Esa debería ser mi frase, bicho raro –se giró de nuevo hacia John –. Mira, conozco a la chica que vive aquí, ¿vale? Trabajábamos juntas.

–No está en casa, niña. Vete.

–¿Te enfadarías si le doy una patada en los huevos a tu novio?

John se debatió internamente entre insistir en que no eran novios o hacerle un pasillo para que golpease a Sherlock. Incluso podría ayudarla sujetándolo.

–En este piso no ha estado _nadie_ por lo menos en los últimos tres días –dijo Sherlock. John y Erin le siguieron –. ¿Puedes dejar de seguirnos, por favor?

–No. Quiero saber si Soo Lin está bien. Necesito hablar con ella.

–Me parece que no lo has entendido. No está en casa.

–Sherlock, sé un poco más amable –le instó John. Le alegraba saber que no recordaba el incidente del supermercado.

–Gracias, Watson. Ya sé quien es el agradable de esta relación –añadió lo último lanzándole una mirada de odio a Sherlock. John tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no estallar en carcajadas. No le parecía una mala chica, no entendía por qué a Sherlock no le caía bien. Además, sólo estaba preocupada por una amiga, ¿no?

–¿Estás segura de que no está de vacaciones. . .?

–Erin, me llamo Erin. No, es imposible que esté de vacaciones.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura, Erin? –John la miraba fijamente. Era bonita. Lo había pensado la primera vez que la vio y se lo seguía pareciendo ahora, que iba vestida mucho más formal.

–¿Dejas las ventanas abiertas cuando te vas de vacaciones, John? –fue Sherlock quien hizo aquella pregunta.

Los tres observaron como, en efecto, la ventana trasera del piso de Soo Lin estaba abierta. Sherlock dio un salto y bajó la escalera de emergencia para subir hasta allí. Erin le agarró del abrigo y subió tras él antes de que las escaleras volviesen a subir y le fuera imposible alcanzarlas. . . que fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a John.

–Sherlock, ¿verdad? ¿Qué diablos estáis investigando para estar ahora aquí?

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Mira, ninguno de los dos quiere que recibas un golpe en esa perfecta nariz que tienes, ¿cierto? Podrías cooperar un poco más.

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

–¿Perfecta nariz?

Erin rió.

–No te hagas ilusiones, sólo he dicho algo obvio. Créeme, no me interesas en lo más mínimo. Además, John te está esperando fuera. Pobre hombre, con menudo gilipollas se ha ido a juntar. . . debe de tener la paciencia de un santo para aguantar a un novio tan insoportable como tú.

Cuando Sherlock cruzó la ventana abierta casi tira un jarrón al suelo, pero al mirar la alfombra se encontró un pequeño charco de agua.

–Eres un manazas –le dijo Erin justo antes de que él le mandara callar. Ella bufó pero obedeció.

Erin no estaba del todo segura en si debía fiarse de aquellos dos hombres, pero si habían estado investigando las pintadas del banco y eran lo suficientemente fiables como para que Sebastian los hubiese contratado. . . no tenían por qué tener nada que ver con Dandelion, ¿cierto? Además, ella sólo quería saber qué le había pasado a Soo Lin. Quizás aquella no era la mejor manera –ni la más legal tampoco– de averiguarlo, pero tampoco iba a permitir que un desconocido que podía ser algún tipo de pervertido ladrón de braguitas entrara solo como si nada. Como mínimo le sacaría un poco de sus casillas. Además, sabía que ella misma podía defenderse. . . y que Travis estaba ahí fuera, en algún lugar, velando por ella.

Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Se lo repetía una y otra vez, como una especie de mantra.

–Aquí ha estado alguien más –añadió Sherlock mientras dejaba el florero de nuevo en la mesita –. Alguien entró al piso y tiró el jarrón. . . como he hecho yo.

–Seguro que estás contento de no ser el único patán por aquí –murmuró Erin. No había ni pizca de humor en sus palabras. Si alguien más había entrado por la ventana como ellos acababan de hacer. . . y el charco seguía ahí. . . y Soo Lin no estaba . . . Algo estaba pasando. Algo _malo._

Erin observó cómo Sherlock trasteaba por la habitación, olisqueando y manoseando todo en busca de pistas, en busca de indicios de que alguien había estado allí recientemente.

–¿Crees que esta vez podrías abrirme? –eclamó John desde fuera –. ¿Te importaría dejar de hacer esto?

Pero Sherlock ni se acercó a la puerta. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su investigación particular.

Erin también decidió buscar algún indicio de Soo Lin, algo que le indicase por qué no estaba en casa. . . o a dónde había ido.

–No soy el primero –continuó Sherlock–. Aquí ha estado alguien antes que yo.

–¿Cómo dices? –gritaba John por el hueco del buzón de la puerta.

Erin estaba en tensión. Aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba ni un pelo. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba segura allí. . . de que no debería haber entrado.

–Un 42 de pie. Pequeño, pero atlético.

Erin escuchaba a John rosmar y timbrar una y otra vez, impaciente. Decidió que si novio era un imbécil ella no tenía porqué seguirle la corriente. . . pero cuando se acercaba a la puerta vio sobre una mesita una foto de Soo Lin de pequeña. . . junto a otro niño, muy parecido a ella.

–Manos pequeñas y fuertes –susurró Sherlock desde detrás de Erin. A ella le dio un escalofrío al sentirle tan cerca. _No_ quería que se acercase tanto a ella. Le daba grima –Nuestro acróbata. . . –se alejó de ella, mirando por todas partes –. ¿Por qué no cerró la ventana al salir?

Erin estaba distraída mirando la fotografía. Se había olvidado totalmente de John y de que se suponía que iba a abrirle la puerta.

–Oh. . . ¡qué tonto, qué tonto! –exclamó Sherlock con una sonrisilla. Parecía realmente entretenido buscando pistas, como un niño pequeño haciendo un puzle. –Aún sigue aquí.

Aquella deducción fue como un vaso de agua fría sobre Erin, que tembló un instante.

 _Mierda_. Pensó.

Sherlock se movió sigilosamente para buscar al supuesto acróbata. Erin se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a correr hacia la puerta, pero no fue capaz ni de dar dos pasos cuando alguien le golpeó el rostro con fuerza. Salió despedida contra la pared, donde se golpeó la espalda. Se levantó a toda velocidad, intentando huir de nuevo, pero esta vez recibió el golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Todo empezó a emborronarse. . . hasta volverse totalmente negro. No sintió el golpe cuando cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

PAH MÁS TARDE:

-Deducciones de Sherlock sobre Erin

-Erin recordando su primer encuentro.


End file.
